By
by cokeman
Summary: Tsukune's life has just become a harem. Tells of each girls experience or experiences with him. Rated M for a reason. Don't like it, then don't read it. Times chapter 9 has been updated: 0.
1. I love you' by Moka

Alright, so this is my second harem based fanfic. Hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 1: 'I love you!' by Moka.

Storm clouds covered the sky, pouring down rain. Tsukune looked at Moka, worried about how she was going to get back to her room. Since she was weak against fresh water, she wouldn't be able to go out in this rain. He smiled to himself, happy he had thought to bring an umbrella that day. He could walk her back, the two of them sharing one umbrella. Just the thought exited him. He anticipated the end of class. The five minutes left of class seemed to take forever. Once the school day ended, Tsukune walked up to Moka, who was standing at the door way.

"Moka-san." He called to her.

"Tsukune." She replied. She turned around and looked at him.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked, showing her his umbrella. Her face lit up when he said that.

"Yes." She replied, blushing. He opened the umbrella and walked out a little. He offered his hand to Moka, who happily took it. The two walked out into the rain, Moka holding onto Tsukune as not to get wet. The two blushed at how close they were, both happy and flustered by this. When they finally got back to her room, she was noticeably disappointed at the short amount of time it took them to get there. She wanted to be with him more, but couldn't just invite him into her room because it would raise suspicion among the others. But she really didn't want to leave him at the moment.

"Well, see ya." He said, walking back to his room. She watched him walk away, wanting to do something to stop him. She needed to think fast, otherwise, he was going to keep walking away.

"Tsukune!" She called. _'Crap!'_ She thought. She had called him without thinking of anything to say.

"Yes." He stopped and looked back. She just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"N-never mind…" she said, turning around and going back to her room. He watched her go back in, noticing she seemed a little sad. He walked back to his room and lied down on his futon. He sighed, wishing he could have spent more time with her. He looked out his window and saw her looking out hers as well.

"Moka-san." He called to her, waving. She smiled and waved back and the two spent a long time looking at one another. No talking, just looking. It might have been minutes or even hours, but the two didn't keep track of time. The two were abruptly interrupted by Kurumu, who busted into Moka's room, dragging her somewhere. Disappointed, Tsukune lied back down. Even though they were just staring at each other, it was at least interesting. He could stare at her all day. Her beautiful, bright green eyes were captivating. Her long, pink hair always looked perfect. Not to mention, her outer appearance had no flaws. At least none he could see. Even her personality was seemingly perfect. Not just her, but Inner Moka as well. While she said she only protects him because his blood is tasty and is her primary source of nourishment for her body, he feels that there is another reason as well. Sighing, he began to wonder what Kurumu was doing with Moka. He got up and decided to quickly finish his homework, which only took him 10 minutes. He sighed and tried to think of something to do. They didn't have newspaper club that day because Gin and Yukari were sick and it was raining, so nobody really showed up.

"Tsukune." He heard someone call as they knocked on his door. "Tsukune." They repeated when he didn't give a response right away. _'Who could that be?'_ He thought as he went toward the door.

"What is-" He opened the door and Moka rushed in and shushed him. "M-Moka-san!" He said, surprised. He looked at her. He gasped when he saw she was soaked. "Why did you come here?" He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was shivering and looked completely worn out. He quickly gave her one of his towels so she could dry herself off. "Why did you come here?" He repeated.

"I wanted to spend more time with you." She said. He blushed slightly. He knew he couldn't just send her back, but she couldn't really stay there either. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Before I answer that, tell me why else you came here." He told her, feeling that there was another reason behind why she was there. He doubted she would just run through the rain just to see him.

"Well…" She started. "I can't sleep in my room tonight." She said, looking down.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, after I helped Kurumu with her homework, Kokoa started chasing me around and wouldn't leave me alone, so I ran over here to you since I knew she wouldn't even try to run out into the rain." She explained. He sighed, not really surprised that happened. The two just sat there in silence. "I guess I should leave." Moka said, breaking the silence. "I won't bother you anymore." She stood up and was about to open the door before being stopped by Tsukune.

"Don't go." He said. "I can't have you walking out in that rain again. And besides look." He pointed to her window. She looked and saw the lights on. Kokoa was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to return. "So, just stay here for now." He pulled her back down and the two sat side by side. She put her head on his shoulder, making him blush. "So, you were helping Kurumu with her homework?" He asked.

"Well, more like she forced me to help her." She corrected. "She didn't understand it, so she tied me up until I agreed to help her." She scooted closer to him and cuddled up to him as much as possible. She was still slightly wet, but he didn't care. Being this close to her was a rare chance. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Her cheeks turned red when he did that. The two looked at each other. Tsukune couldn't help but smile when he saw Moka smiling. The two backed off and blushed when they realized their faces were only inches apart. They looked back at one another, both looking like they were in a trance. They got closer and closer together, until their bodies were only a few centimeters away from each other.

"Moka-san." He said.

"Tsukune." She said as they closed the distance between them. She had her arms around his neck while he had his around her waist, his hands only an inch away from her butt, not that she noticed. They continued to stare at each other, their faces getting closer every second. They stopped when their lips were only a few centimeters apart. They gazed into each others eyes before closing the distance between their lips, sharing their first kisses.

Tsukune had no words that could describe the kiss. Saying it was amazing would be an understatement. Her lips were so soft and tender, so warm and inviting. It was sweet as well. He loved how their lips fit perfectly together. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, erecting a moan from her. His tongue began to explore her mouth, being careful not to hit her fangs. He moaned a little when she started using her tongue as well. Her tongue wrapped around his, not letting it escape. He liked it. She had such a nice taste. Like a perfect blend of sweet and bitter. He was instantly hooked to her taste, wanting to savor it forever.

Moka too was deprived for words about the kiss. She could say she loved it, but she felt that it wouldn't be strong enough to describe how it felt. His lips were slightly rough, but they were very soft, almost like a pillow. He tasted completely different from how his blood tasted. His taste was better than his blood in some ways. She let out a moan when she felt him force his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know why, but she liked it when he was being so forceful. She began to use her tongue as well, making him moan, much to her delight. Wanting to taste him more, she wrapped her tongue around his, tasting every inch of it. The taste was slightly bitter, but she loved it none the less.

After what seemed like forever, the two broke away, gasping for air. They looked at each other, both breathing heavily. It wasn't long before they started kissing again, neither able to resist. They just kept kissing, only breaking for air every once in a while, before kissing again. After a while the two stopped and just gazed into one another's eyes.

"Tsukune." Moka cooed. He felt a slight blush when she said that.

"Moka-san." He said sweetly. They just continued to stare at each other. As if the other would leave if they looked away for just a second. "Moka-san, I love you." Tsukune said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I love you too, Tsukune." She said, trying not to cry. She was so happy to hear him say that. The two embraced lovingly. They then lied down on his bed and went to sleep. When morning came and they woke up, they looked outside to see it was raining still.

"It's still raining." Tsukune grumbled. He was mad that it was still raining, but that changed when he heard school was cancelled because of flooding that happened when a large portion of the roof caved in.

"They said it would be fixed by tomorrow." Tsukune heard some students talking.

"Tsukune." Moka tugged his shirt a little. "Want to go to my room to study." She asked.

"Sure." He said, happily. He grabbed his umbrella and they waited till no one was in the hall anymore before moving out. The two found it really hard to sneak out without Moka being seen. If they all knew she was in his room, there would surely be chaos. After a few close calls, they made it back to her room, thankful Kokoa had left. The moment they sat down on her bed, Kurumu came barging in.

"What are you two doing?" She yelled. "Why did you come in here together? Wait, you two didn't…?" She eyed them suspiciously.

"I just ran into Moka while walking to school before hearing there was none." Tsukune lied.

"You liar!" She shouted. "I saw her go to your room last night!" She was breathing heavily, jealous Moka spent the night with Tsukune.

"She was just trying to get away from Kokoa." He told her.

"Oh really?" She huffed. Tsukune smiled and nodded. She sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Is that true, Moka?" Yukari asked, hearing everything.

"Y-yeah." She confessed. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. She looked up and saw that Mizore was standing behind them, looking a little mad. Both Mizore and Yukari were listening the whole time. While Yukari didn't mind much, Mizore was angry that she slept in his room.

"What did you two do?" She questioned. "You didn't do it, did you?" There was some blood lust in her tone.

"N-no, nothing like that. Honestly." He told them, to no avail. He tried to think of a way to calm down Kurumu and Mizore. "All we did was study and sleep." He said.

"You slept in the same bed?" Kurumu asked, astonished. She was getting mad that Moka did that with him first.

"N-no." He lied. "She used the bed and I used the floor near the bed." The two didn't believe him and kept scolding the two. After about an hour of arguing, they decided to stop and just study together, seeing the argument going nowhere. As they studied, Kurumu kept trying to distract Tsukune using her breasts, being stopped by Yukari first, Mizore the second time. Mizore though tried to seduce him by clinging to him and pressing her breasts against his back, though she was thwarted by both Kurumu and Yukari. Moka just watched sadly as they tried to attract him each using their own method, while she just focused on studying. After they finished studying, Kurumu and Mizore tried to get him to come back to their rooms, only for Moka to step in and throw them out. They walked back to their rooms, vowing to get him later, as they were too tired to fight back at the time. Yukari tried to stay with the two, but was convinced to return to her room.

"Finally, we're alone." Moka said after Yukari left. She pulled him down on her bed. "Um… Tsukune." She took a deep breath.

"Yes, Moka-san?" He responded. She could feel her heart racing, wanting him more and more.

"Can we… do it?" She asked. She felt her heart skip a beat when she asked that.

"You mean…" He looked at her quizzically, wondering if she was really asking him for sex. She just nodded meekly. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that Moka just asked him for sex. He had only dreamed of this, never imagining that it would come true. "S-sure." He said quietly, but loud enough she could hear it. Her heart fluttered when she heard that. She jumped at him happily, wrapping her arms around him.

"Really?" She asked, wanting to make sure. He nodded. She kissed him passionately as he began to take her shirt off. He threw her shirt off to the side and began to fondle one of her breasts, making her moan. He broke the kiss and took her bra off, revealing her soft and succulent breasts. He stared at them, making Moka's face turn red. "Don't stare." She said, flustered.

"Sorry." He said. He leaned in and began to suck on her right breast. She moaned and wiggled a little bit, loving the feeling of his warm mouth over her tender nipple. He used his hand to play with the other breast, making her moan more. He used his thumb and pointer finger to play with her nipple. She just continued to moan as he played with her fragile breasts. As he continued to play with her, she started taking his shirt off as well. Once his shirt was off, he stopped and took off her skirt. When she saw him staring at her panties, she used her hands to cover them. He moved her hands away and swiftly removed them, revealing her pink pussy. He kneeled down and licked it, making Moka shriek from pleasure as well as embarrassment. Her face was completely flushed as she watched him play with her.

"Tsukune." She moaned. "Be careful." She told him shyly.

"I will." He said. He then began to use his tongue to play with her clit, making her moan with pleasure. He began playing with it, using his tongue and teeth. She squirmed as she moaned in ecstasy, the pleasure overwhelming. Words couldn't describe how he was making her feel. Each time his tongue brushed her clit, a small wave of pleasure would course through her. She could feel as he nibbled on it, making her feel even better.

After a while she stopped him. She took off his pants and underwear, revealing his manhood. She kissed him and then began trailing her kisses down his neck, resisting her temptation to bite him. She went past his collar bone and down his chest, biting gently on one of his nipples, making him groan. She kept going till she got down to his dick. She kissed the tip of it, making it twitch. She licked it a few times, making Tsukune moan with pleasure. She then put it in her mouth and began to suck it.

"M-Moka." He groaned. Her inexperience at doing something like this seemed to make it more pleasurable. Not to mention that sometimes her fangs would scrape against it. Even though it slightly hurt, it also made it feel better at the same time. She took it out of her mouth and began licking the shaft before putting her mouth over it again, taking the whole thing in her mouth. Tsukune's eyes widened. He could feel his entire cock in her mouth. She pulled it out and coughed a little. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said. She put it back in her mouth, going slow at first, but increasing speed as she went on.

After a while, she stopped and stood up. Tsukune stood up as well and lied her down. He then went above her, positioning himself at her entrance. She gulped. It was her first time and she was nervous, especially hearing it hurts the first time.

"B-be careful, alright?" She said, her tone giving away how frightened she was.

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as possible." He assured her. He held onto one of her hands. He used his other hand to stroke her cheek, calming her down a bit. He began pushing inside her slowly. She gasped. She tried to hide her pain, but was unable to as she was squeezing his hand tightly. He stopped and stroked her hand. After a while, she loosened her grip and he went in further until something blocked his way. He looked at her and she nodded and closed her eyes. He pulled back out slightly before slamming back in, making her cry out in pain. She squeezed his hand, breaking it without realizing it. She pulled him closer, letting go of his hand and holding him as close as she could. She trembled, feeling like she was going to break at any second. To comfort her, he began whispering in her ear. Telling her she is alright and that he is there. After a while, she calmed down and looked at him.

"Thanks." She said. She signaled him to continue moving. He complied and she moaned. There was still a little pain, but it was mostly pleasure now. It wasn't long before all the pain was gone and pleasure was left in its place. She moaned as he moved in and out of her, his dick rubbing her walls. It felt amazing to her. No, even amazing couldn't describe it. Each time he slammed into her, she could feel it reaching her in her deepest places, making it feel better each time. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him deeper access to her.

Tsukune looked at Moka moan in pleasure. He was glad it didn't hurt anymore. Witch was more than you could say for him. The fact she crushed his hand was big. He was able to hide the fact she did that though. He was able to block the pain with pleasure. Moka was really tight and squeezed him, making him moan. Each time he time he went back in, he heard her moan, witch gave him more pleasure. Her moaning was like music, only better. He felt himself moan when she wrapped her legs around him, giving him better access to her.

They looked into each others eyes as they enjoyed their love making.

"Moka-san… I'm about to…" Tsukune moaned.

"M-me too…" She replied, moaning. He kept thrusting into her, each one sending them closer to their climax. She pulled him into a passionate kiss as she climaxed, her walls tightening around his member. The combination of her juices flowing and her walls tightening, sent him over the edge, causing him to eject everything he had into her womb. They broke the kiss and moaned. After he released he lied down next to her. She looked at him and kissed him.

"T-that was amazing." He gasped.

"Yeah." She replied. She grabbed his hands, causing him to cringe in pain. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded. She looked down at his hand and noticed his right hand looked weird. She picked it up and gasped. "What happened?" She asked before realizing she was the one who did it. "No… I'm so sorry." She cried. Tears flowed down her cheek. "What have I done? No. I can't believe I did this. I'm sorry." She just cried uncontrollably.

"It's ok. I'm fine." He said.

"No. It's not… ok." She choked. Tears were flowing down and she was breathing heavily. "I hurt… you. Why… didn't you… tell… me?" She was having a hard time forming words, managing a few through her sobs. She gently rubbed his broken hand as she cried.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why didn't… you tell… me you were… hurt?" She choked, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't want to hurt you." He looked down.

"Idiot." She coughed. He looked at her, worried. "Let's get you… some help." She said, calming down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He said, looking down.

"It's fine now. Let's just get you some help." She said. "But next time, tell me, ok…" She looked at him seriously. He nodded. She grabbed the umbrella and they went back to the school to have someone look at him.

Kurumu watched them walk away, enraged at what they did.

"Not only did you take his virginity, you broke his hand as well." She growled. "Don't go thinking you've won. You're far from winning. I'll have my chance yet." She said, determined, making plans to get him all to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED…

There's chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon.

Chapter 2 will be Kurumu, but chapter 3 will be dependant on the readers vote. So vote and review. I need at least 1 vote and review before I post chapter 2. And I won't even start writing until I get a certain number of votes. So the sooner you review and vote, the sooner chapter 2 and 3 will come out.

So review and vote please. For chapter 3, pick one of the main characters. So either Moka or Kurumu again or Yukari or Mizore or Ruby. Chapter 4 will be for any of them as well as people like Kokoa, Nekonome, or even Ageha or Tsruaua. So vote for chapter 3 and 4 so I can write and post them.


	2. It's my turn now' by Kurumu

So, here's the next chapter in this harem. Like I said, vote for who you want for chapter 3 and 4. I won't write them till I get votes. As of now, I have 3 votes, for 3 different characters. I need at least 1 similar vote to write the next chapter. And just to say, this is more based off the anime, not manga, for certain reasons.

Chapter 2: 'It's my turn now!' by Kurumu.

Kurumu paced around her room angrily. Not only did Moka stain her Tsukune, she also hurt his precious hand. She would never forgive Moka for that. But she brushed it off, for she was going to have Tsukune all to herself soon. And when she gets him, she won't ever let go. He'll be hers forever. She laughed a little before deciding to get some sleep.

"Are you really ok, Tsukune?" Moka asked as they walked back.

"Yeah." He said, looking at his cast. She was gently holding onto his right arm while he carried the umbrella for the two in his left hand. The nurse gave him a cast to put on and told him to keep it on and check with her periodically. They walked back to her room and sat down on her bed. She gently rubbed his cast, staring at it intensely. The two then lied down and went to sleep.

Tsukune looked outside when he woke up, glad to see the rain stopped. He got up, waking Moka up as well. The two got their stuff and went off to school. The moment he walked into the classroom, Kurumu tackled him with an affectionate hug, rubbing her breasts against him trying to seduce him. Moka watched in surprise, even though she half expected it.

"Tsukune." Kurumu said in the sexist voice she could. "What happened to your hand?" She asked. Even though she already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear what he had as an excuse.

"Well…" He gulped. He couldn't tell her they had sex. "I… got it caught in the door on my way out." He lied, not sounding very convincing.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said, acting sympathetic.

"What happened~ desu?" Yukari asked, walking in the room.

"My Tsukune broke his hand after getting it caught in the door." She said, keeping her act up so they didn't find out she heard them having sex.

"What do you mean 'your' Tsukune?" Mizore asked, coming up from behind. "He's mine!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her, clinging on to his arm. Kurumu pulled him back towards her and held onto his other arm, making him cringe in pain.

"Oh, sorry." She said, loosening her grip. They all went and sat in their seats when class started. That day of school wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Everything went like it usually did. After school, they went to the newspaper club, writing some articles before the day ended. As the four girls crowded Tsukune as they went back, separating as they got back to their rooms.

Kurumu went into her room and finished her plan for him tomorrow. She went over them. All she needed to do know was to act normal till tomorrow night, when he would be all hers. She got out some paper and began writing on it. After about 5 minutes, she finished the final thing she needed to make him hers. She went to bed, happy with herself.

Kurumu woke up and headed off to school, getting slightly peeved when she saw Moka sucking his precious blood. She ran up to them, clinging onto Tsukune, making him lose his balance and fall. The moment he stood up, Yukari attacked him next, but thanks to her smaller stature, she didn't knock him over.

"Good morning~ desu." She said happily.

"What do you think your doing?" Kurumu questioned. "Get off him." She used a slightly intimidating voice, but it didn't affect Yukari. She just stuck her tongue out, slightly angering Kurumu. They walked to the classroom, where Tsukune was attacked by Mizore. More or less, class went by and Yukari, Moka, Mizore, and Gin were in the club room. Kurumu had taken Tsukune out to find more information on an article, much to the others dismay. "Finally alone." Kurumu said slyly.

"What?" He looked at her. She just smiled devilishly, making him scared about what she was thinking.

"I know everything." She said, pressing her body against his. He looked at her confused.

"Everything about what?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb." She said. "I know you didn't break that hand in a door."

"What are you talking about?" He said, nervous.

"It must have hurt, having Moka crush your hand." She stepped back, her smile slowly fading. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to say it?" She questioned, her face totally serous.

"I already told you, it got caught in a door." He said, trying not to sound scared. She sighed and got closer to him again.

"I know you and Moka had sex the other night." She whispered. He just stood there, shocked.

"W-what are y-y-you talking a-about?" He stuttered. She looked into his eyes, their faces inches apart.

"You have two choices." She said, a big smile spreading across her face. "1, you can do the same with me and I won't tell a soul about that or 2, you can refuse and I will put an article in the newspaper, telling everyone what you two did." She looked at him. She felt sort of bad for blackmailing him, but she wasn't about to let Moka have all the fun. He looked at her. If she did that, he would die. All the male students are already jealous of his relation with Moka and the girls, if they found out he had sex with Moka, they would kill him. Not to mention how it would affect Moka. He didn't want Moka to get hurt.

"F-fine…" He agreed reluctantly. She smiled, knowing he was hers now. The two continued to ask around, trying to finish their article.

"So, what happened to Tsukune's hand?" Gin asked the girls, as he didn't think to ask until now.

"He got it caught in a door." Moka told him.

"Really now?" He asked, doubtfully. He left the room and started searching for Kurumu and Tsukune, as he wanted to ask him personally about it. He searched the whole building, but didn't find him. The went outside to search and ran into them. Literally. "Tsukune, Moka told me you broke your hand by getting it caught in a door. Is it true?" He asked, his tone serous.

"Yes." Kurumu answered for him. "I was there when it happened." She said. He looked at Tsukune, wanting to hear it out of his mouth, not hers.

"Yes. I wasn't paying attention and got it caught in as it was closing, ending with it closing on my hand." He told Gin. Gin looked at him and nodded, still not fully believing the story. The three went back to the club room to publish the article. They finished it and began to think about what to publish next. They tried to think of something, but without Gin, they were too distracted with Tsukune to form any ideas. They left school and went back to their rooms. Tsukune went back to his and sat down on his futon. He heard a knock on his door and a student handed him an envelope and walked off. They seemed in a trance. He opened it and looked inside.

_Come to my room after everyone goes to sleep. I already told you what I would do if you didn't. I put a copy of the article in the envelope. If you don't come, it's going in the newspaper. _

_Love, Kurumu_

He looked at the article that was in the envelope. He read it and was surprised at how accurate it was. He knew if this went in the newspaper, he and Moka would be ruined. Not wanting to die or hurt Moka, he decided to wait till it was time. He couldn't believe her, blackmailing him like this. He never would have thought she would stoop this low. He looked outside. He looked at Moka's room. Her light was on, but her curtains were closed. _'I wonder what she's doing…'_ He thought. He cursed himself. He just silently waited for everyone to go to sleep before heading off to Kurumu's room.

He opened her door and went in. She greeted him and took him to her bed. He sat down and saw she had already taken off her shirt.

"You ready?" She asked as she unzipped his pants, taking out his dick. She stroked it, making it hard. She looked at it for a few seconds before putting it into her mouth. Tsukune just sat there as she did that, making a few effortless grunts. She took it out of her mouth and looked up at him. His face was emotionless. She licked the tip, not taking her eyes off his face. Still nothing. _'What's with him?'_ She thought. She looked into his eyes and gasped. _'No.'_ She thought to herself. _'What have I done? His eyes look mad. He looks like he… hates me…'_ She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You can go…" she said, looking away from him. "Don't worry; I won't put them in the newspaper, so just leave now." She choked back a sob, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Kurumu…" He said, hearing her sad tone.

"Just leave." She said rashly. She broke down crying, not able to hold it in any longer. She was horrified by the fact her selfish actions made Tsukune hate her.

"Kurumu…" He said sympathetically.

"LEAVE!" She cried. Tears were flowing down her face. Tsukune walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong." He asked. It took a lot of will power to ignore the fact she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra.

"Get off and leave." She said.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." He told her, tightening his grip.

"You hate me now, don't you." She said.

"I would be lying if I said I liked what you did." He said. "I am quit mad you blackmailed me as well, but I don't hate you." He told her in a caring voice.

"You're lying aren't you." She said.

"No." He said. He rubbed some tears away. She turned around and embraced him.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "I just want to be with you. I want you to myself. I want you to love me and nobody else, but my selfish actions made you mad." She sniffed a little, fighting back the tears. "I was so jealous Moka took your virginity, I wanted to take you for myself. But I was so caught up in me, I forgot about you." She buried her face in his shoulder. "I blackmailed you and tried to force you to have sex with me. I just wanted you to love me like you did Moka." She cried, Tsukune's shirt getting wet from her tears. "I'm sorry. I still want to have sex, but I won't force you." She said, lifting her head up. Her dark, purple eyes were stained with tears. "I really do love you." She said in a soft voice, resting her head against his chest. He sighed.

"Why are you so desperate to have sex with me?" He asked her.

"Because I need you." She said. "Most succubuses seduce many men to have sex with them, until they find their 'Destined One'. Even after they find them, they keep all of the other men as sex slaves, to pleasure them when ever they see fit. But I never wanted that. No matter what I've said, the only person I've ever wanted to have sex with is my 'Destined One'." She gripped his shirt tightly. "I don't want a whole bunch of men having sex with me, only the one I choose. I would only allow him to taint my innocence. I choose you and will only make love to you." She looked up at him. "I just want to show you that I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm really sorry. But don't worry, I'll win you over yet." She said, not sounding very enthusiastic. "But you know… if you reject me… I'll die." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"If our 'Destined One's' reject us, we die." She told him. He looked at her. He was never aware of that and was starting to feel bad. "We don't have to marry or have sex; you just have to love me… that's all." She looked at him. "Would you stay here, just for the night?" She asked. He nodded. Happy, she laid down, putting her head on his lap. She noticed something warm and hard. She moved her head slightly, making him moan. She looked up at him. She put her hand near his dick. "Can I?" She asked, not touching it until he gave his answer.

'_Should I?'_ He thought. _'Should I have sex with her? Should I…'_ These thought raced through his head as he thought about an answer.

"Sure…" He said. Her face lit up as she put her hand around his penis and began to stroke it, making him moan a little. She let go of it and put it between her breasts, going up and down, making him moan. The feeling of his dick being squeezed by her large, soft breasts was amazing. She made it even more amazing when she sucked it as she gave him a breast job. The softness of her breasts and the warm, wetness of her mouth all rubbing against his cock, made him shudder with pleasure.

She loved the taste. It wasn't sweet, but bitter. Even still, she loved it and wanted more of it. She loved hearing him moan as she sucked and tit fucked him. She was happy he was enjoying this. She heard him say something, but didn't know what it was until she felt something warm enter her mouth. It was bitter and salty, but she liked it still. She sucked and sucked until he released everything he had into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop, licking his dick for any that dribbled out of her mouth. Not too long after, his penis went limp, Kurumu making a disappointed face. He took her and pushed her against the bed. He took off the skirt she was wearing, to see she wasn't wearing any panties.

He put his tongue against her pink, wet pussy, making her moan. He moved it up and down, making Kurumu moan and mew with pleasure. He went up and down, and swirled it along her delicate womanhood. She screamed with ecstasy when he shoved his tongue into her pussy and began to explore every inch of it. She started wiggling, unable to prevent herself from climaxing. He saw the juices all over her bed, so he licked them up. He kept some of it in his mouth and gave it to Kurumu. She started taking it, but got surprised when he started feeding it to her through a kiss.

She felt happy. She was finally kissing the man she loved. Not a forced one, not one she manipulated him into doing. One he did of his own volition. Even after she drank all of her juice, he was still kissing her, soiling her mouth with his tongue. Her first kiss left as quickly as it came, disappointing her.

She looked and saw his member was hard again. He positioned it at her entrance. She gulped, wondering if it was going to fit inside of her. The answer came quickly and painfully as he slammed into her with one swift motion, breaking right through her virgin barrier. She trembled in pain, understanding how he broke his hand. She held him tightly, tears rolling down her face. Tsukune kissed the tears away, making her smile. Once she calmed down, he began moving in and out. The pain she once felt was replaced with pleasure. Her moans were no more, as she was screaming now as she made love to the one she loved. Her 'Destined One'.

"Tsukune~" She moaned with each thrust. He was so big in her and she loved it. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. All she could do is moan and scream his name, being careful not to wake anybody up. In her excitement, her tail had come out without her noticing. The moment Tsukune noticed it, he grabbed it and started playing with it, making her scream and shudder in pleasure. "Noooo~" She moaned as he licked it, swirling his tongue around the tip. He stroked it, licked it, rubbed it against her nipples, and finally, put it in her pussy alongside his dick. She screamed, squirmed, and shuddered with ecstasy at the sudden intrusion. As he moved in and out, rubbing her walls and her tail made it unbearable. She moaned each time he went back in, making her tail rub her clitoris.

Not able to take it anymore, she climaxed, tightening around him, making him climax as well. He pulled out and her tail fell limp on the bed, covered with his sperm. He brought her tail up to her mouth and she licked it clean. He put it in her mouth and started moving it in and out. She moaned as he did this, loving how rough he was being with her sensitive tail. He pulled it out of her mouth and licked all her saliva off it. He let go of her tail and moved in to kiss her. She just watched him, happy that they made love. The two fell asleep, arms around each other and her tail, happily laid across they and around him, as if it were hugging him.

When she woke up, she saw Tsukune was gone, but there was a note on her desk.

_I didn't want anyone to get suspicious so I left early this morning to go back to my room. See you at school._

_Tsukune._

She smiled and got ready for school, very exited to see Tsukune again. She knew he still loved Moka, but she just let it be, hoping one day, he will fall for her instead. She walked to school, so exited; she didn't even notice her tail out…

TO BE CONTINUED…

So this chapter was a little shorter, but oh well. I made up that stuff about Kurumu, not knowing how much is true or not, so don't yell at me for that.

I still need votes. I can't write the next chapter with a three way tie, so vote for who you want.

Just so you know, I already plan to use everyone. Here's a list of everyone who will be used no matter what:

Moka (both outer and inner)

Kurumu

Yukari

Mizore

Ruby

Kokoa

Nekonome

If you want another character to be used other than what I have listed here, tell me and I will put them in a chapter. Only people I won't use are other males and I will pare up two of the females upon request. (i.e. Yukari and Moka or Ruby) I just won't do any parings with two guys.

So vote for who you want for chapter 3 and 4, and specify if you want any specific foreplay or anything like that. Also tell me if you want to see two of the female's pair up as well and I will do so.

So vote and review so I can write chapter 3. Also vote for chapter 4 so I can write it as soon as I possible can.


	3. Do you like it' by Mizore

Now that I've gotten votes, the winner is…

Mizore

Now, before I write this chapter, I am going to say a few things. First, to my little unknown reviewer, I agree, I can't really see Nekonome doing it with Tsukune, but at the same time I can. I know it's a little confusing, but I'm also adding her because it plays an important role at the end. Don't worry; it's not as bad as you think. But still, I am going to need some votes for chapter 4. Choose between Moka (inner) or Yukari.

Oh, also, before I forget, thank you Chaosweaver, I didn't notice that mistake because of the fact my computer isn't good with catching grammar mistakes and I usually don't notice small stuff when it's not working. So again, thanks, I will try to fix it ASAP. Oh and Yukari is actually 13, not 12, just an FYI. I don't think it mentions it in the anime, but somewhere, I think a character card or something revealed she was 13 years old. So, just thought I would let you know, if you didn't that is. But I do understand what you mean, so thanks for that advice as well.

So, enough ranting, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: 'Do you like it?' by Mizore

A thick blanket of snow covered the ground. Tsukune could tell this was going to spell trouble. The snow was piled high, all the way up to his waist. He couldn't even walk it was so piled up. Sure, the path ways to school were uncovered, but the path to get out of his dorm wasn't. After he fought his way out of the snow, he walked off to school, only to become Moka's breakfast yet again, not that he minded anymore. It has sort of become a normal occurrence for him, so it didn't really hurt anymore. She took her fill of blood and kissed him as thanks for the meal. The two walked off to school and sat down in their seats. They were exited for it was the last day of school before the winter break. Each class seemed to take forever, as they were anticipating winter break, wanting it to come soon. Even though it seemed to take forever, they were finally dismissed and everyone got exited for the break.

"Tsukune." Mizore came up to him. "Want to spend the break at my house?" She asked him. He looked at her, remembering what happened during his last visit.

"Maybe some other time." He said. He walked away, sighing. He walked with her to the newspaper club room, where he was greeted by an exited Yukari.

"Tsukune, guess what~ desu!" She said, jumping up and down while holding on to his arm. She looked really exited, like she just won the lottery or something.

"What?" He asked, the little witch's excitement peeking his curiosity.

"We're spending the vacation at a hot spring resort~ desu!" She just kept jumping up and down.

"What's so exiting about that?" He asked, a little disappointed.

"The springs are mixed and it's just going to be you, me, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, and Nekonome, who is going to be the chaperone~ desu." She said, her eyes were practically shining at that point.

"Oh… wait! They're mixed!" He yelled, surprised, yet at the same time, pleased. Yukari nodded.

"The others are packing up now; I stayed behind to tell you." She said. "So, let's go pack our stuff." She said, dragging him, Mizore following close behind.

"Wait, Gin's not going to be there?" He asked.

"We told him he couldn't come because he's a pervert~ desu!" Yukari said, laughing a little. Tsukune went back to his room and got some stuff packed and waited for the others in front of the bus stop. First to come was Moka. She greeted him by running up to him and hugging him. The two just enjoyed the moment while they could, knowing it would be broken at any moment. Once the others arrived, they got on the bus and went to the resort.

"So, how long are we staying there?" Tsukune asked.

"18 days." Nekonome replied.

"We're staying there for 18 days; I should have packed a bit more." Ruby came up behind the group.

"Ruby, why are you here?" Yukari asked.

"What, I wanted to go to the hot springs as well." She said, hiding her real motive, which everyone already knew. They all just sighed. It was too late to turn back, so they decided to just let her come. Tsukune looked out the window, wondering where this resort was. He decided to admire the scenery for a while. Most of it was just snow piled on the ground, but it was beautiful in its own way. As they went further, the snow had dissipated and was replaced with a mixture of green and yellow grass, along with some evergreen trees.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the resort. All they could say about it was it was bigger than they expected. It looked like an old, feudal castle crossed with a hotel. While the place was big, the rooms weren't, much to their dismay. The thing that surprised everybody the most was that they were the only ones staying there. Everyone went to their rooms and unpacked their stuff.

"This is great." Mizore and Kurumu both said as they were unpacking. "Now I will have Tsukune all to myself." (Note: they are in separate rooms.) They organized all their stuff and hurried to meet everyone in the foyer. They got there and met up with Tsukune, as he was the only one there at the time.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she ran toward him, quickly embracing him. She snuggled against him, earning Mizore's jealous eyes burning into the back of her head. She crushed her large breasts against him, making his face turn red.

"What do you think you're doing to my Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she pulled her off of him, clinging onto him herself.

"What do you mean by yours?" Kurumu asked, trying to pull Mizore off him, but to no avail. Moka and Yukari entered and watched the two squabbled over him.

"Listen up everyone." Nekonome said as she and Ruby entered. "As you most likely noticed, we are the only ones here. Since the owner is a monster as well, you don't have to worry about hiding your true form." She explained to the group. "You will have unlimited access to the hot springs as well as the other area's like the arcade, sauna, and the lounge area, but you are not to enter the area's blocked off, ok." With that said, she and Ruby left, leaving the rest of the group to do what they want to.

Tsukune looked around and noticed there were about 6, 7 hot spring areas, and noted that they were all mixed, much to his frustration. Not that it bothered him; it just meant that he wouldn't be able to enjoy a simple bath in peace without one of the girls disrupting him. He sighed and decided to kill some time in the arcade. He went around and played some of the games, with Mizore watching him from the entrance the whole time. He played some really old style games along with some of the newer ones. After he had killed about an hour, he decided to try and take a bath, hoping he would be able to have one in peace, but he wasn't holding his breath. He knew, one of them would find him and join him. He went to the third one, got undressed, and went in. He was happy to find he was the only one there at the time. He decided to enjoy the peace before someone came in.

"Oh, you were in here too~ desu?" He looked up to see Yukari, completely naked, coming into the spring. "I'm so lucky~ desu!" She said. After a few seconds, she realized he was staring at her naked body, making her slightly embarrassed. "Please don't stare~ desu!" She said teasingly, covering up a bit. She got in the bath and got as close to him as she could. He could feel her now hardened nipples rubbing against his side as she cuddled him. He was happy it was still peaceful, knowing the peace wouldn't last if someone else came in on them.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to break the silence.

"I wanted to take a bath~ desu." She said. He smiled. While she wasn't as developed as Moka or Kurumu, she still had some charm. Her small body was cute, not yet able to attract him. What made her slightly attractive to him was her mischievous, yet kind hearted personality and how smart she was, considering how young she was. "Why do you ask~ desu?" She asked as she noticed him staring off into space.

"Oh, I was just curious, that's all." He told her.

"Tsukune!" A chill went up his spine; knowing his time of peace was over. He saw Mizore at the door, wearing only a towel that just barely covered her. She walked in, throwing it off to the side. Yukari's blood ran cold, remembering last time she tried to come into a hot spring. Mizore just came in and walked over to Tsukune, falling into his arms.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked. Yukari noticed she didn't make the water cold like she tried last time.

"Sorry, I just don't like hot baths that much." She told him. She decided to keep it hot so she could get close to Tsukune.

"Then why don't you go to another bath and make it to your liking?" Yukari asked.

"Because I want to be with Tsukune." She said. Her plan was to simply use the hot water to slightly weaken her and use her weakened body as an excuse to get close to Tsukune. "I feel… weak." She said, holding onto him. She was breathing heavily, really weak from the heat.

"If you don't like this, then why not get out?" He asked. "We can spend time together later." He smiled.

"But I want to be with you now." She said. She leaned back while still holding onto him, revealing her breasts. He blushed, they weren't the biggest, but they weren't small either. They looked as though they would fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. He stared at them, unable to look away. Mizore saw him staring and clung back onto him. For some reason, she was really embarrassed that he was looking at her bare chest. She didn't understand why though. She was willing to have sex with him, yet she was embarrassed that he was staring at her chest.

Yukari watched them in jealousy, especially since Mizore's breasts were bigger than hers. She wanted his attention too, but Mizore stole it from her. She got even more jealous when she saw him staring at her breasts, but was a little pleased when Mizore pressed her body against his again, hiding her breasts from his view. Mizore noticed Yukari was watching and was jealous of her, so she decided to make her more jealous. Yukari gasped when Mizore moved in and started kissing Tsukune.

Tsukune was caught off guard from Mizore's surprise attack. Her lips were a mixture of cold and warm, mostly cold though. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, exploring it. Giving up, he closed his eyes and started kissing back, greatly pleasing Mizore. She moaned a little as their tongues danced together, loving every moment of it. He broke the kiss when he heard a scream. He looked to see Moka, who looked horrified.

"Moka…" He said. Her eyes were full of tears, her face showing she was truly disappointed in him. Without even giving him the chance to say anything else, she ran away, crying. "Wait, Moka." He called after her, but was too late, she was already gone. He got up and dressed. He looked and saw Moka's clothes; she had run away and didn't even change. Took her clothes with him and began to look for her. He found her with ease as she was in her room. "Moka…" He said as he walked in the door.

"Go away!" She cried. He ignored her demand and walked up to her bedside. He placed her clothes on her. She looked up and saw him on his knees.

"I'm really sorry." He said. She looked at him, eyes full of tears.

"You think saying sorry is going to fix it?" She said, trying not to cry.

"No, I don't." He said. "I betrayed you. I said I love you and yet I was kissing Mizore, not amount of apologies can fix it, but I at least wanted you to know that I am sorry. Bye…" He stood up and began walking out the door before being stopped by Moka.

"Don't leave…" She said. She loosened her grip and he turned around to meet her tear filled eyes. She pulled him down onto her bed and began to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say as he gently stroked her. All she could do was cry as Tsukune tried to comfort her. After she finally calmed down, she looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really love me…?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

"Of course I do." He said. She smiled and started making out with him. She took the towel off as she kissed him.

"Ready?" She said slyly when they stopped. He smiled and nodded, quickly removing his clothing.

Mizore cursed Moka for walking in when she did. Thanks to her, Tsukune ran away. She smiled, knowing it wouldn't matter. She was going to have him tonight, even if she had to force him. If he hated her, she would just freeze him and keep him forever. She would have him and make him her husband, no matter what.

Yukari just sat there, heartbroken. Not only did he start kissing Mizore, he ran after Moka and completely forgot about her. She was so heartbroken; she didn't even notice the water had gotten cold. She stood up and left, getting dressed and going back to her room. All she could do was cry, wishing he would spend more time with her.

Tsukune and Moka stared at each other, panting heavily. Both had enjoyed the love making session they just had.

"Tsukune, do you promise to never betray me again?" She asked her partner.

"Umm…" He didn't know how to respond. He already betrayed her when he had sex with Kurumu, but he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Fine." She said when she didn't hear an answer. "As long as you promise I'm the one you truly love, I might forgive you for one or two betrayals. Might." She said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Yeah." He said. "You're the one I love the most." He said. Happy, she pulled him in, demanding more. He smiled, as the two went for one more round.

Mizore got out of the bath and got changed. She began walking toward her room. She stopped when she heard Tsukune and Moka having sex in her room. She got even angrier knowing Tsukune wasn't a virgin any more. Still, it didn't matter; she was still going to have sex with him, one way or another. She walked passed and decided to let Moka have her fun with him while it lasted. She went into her room and lied on her bed, deciding what she should do to him.

"Tsukune…" Moka said, staring into his eyes.

"Moka…" He replied, staring into her eyes as well. The two got dressed and went somewhere to kill some time. They ended up spending some time in the sauna. After they got out, they realized it was really late, so they gave each other a kiss good night before going to their rooms and going to bed. Tsukune went into his room and turned on the lights. He got shocked when he saw Mizore on his bed.

"M-Mizore-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked. She walked up to him and closed the door before pushing him against the door.

"We're going to finish what we started." She said, kissing him again. He tried to pull away, but she was too strong. All he could do was let her kiss him. "Now then, ready?" She asked, breaking the kiss.

"Ready? For what?" He asked.

"To mate of course." She said with a seductive tone. His face froze. He couldn't betray Moka again, but he couldn't deny her either, as it would cause too much of a racket. He didn't know what to do. He gulped as she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Wait, what?" He asked, trying to stall her for a little bit.

"We're going to have sex, no matter what." She said, her tone going dead serious. She smiled again, leaning in for another kiss, but this time with more passion. She forced her tongue into his mouth, shoving it as deep as it would go. She broke the kiss and dragged him onto his bed. She broke the kiss and sat on top of him. He looked and noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. He gulped, knowing she was serious about this. "So, are you going to do this willingly, or do I have to force you?" She asked.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I'm doing this because I want to bare your child." She said, smiling.

"So, you're going to force me if I don't agree?" He looked at her seriously.

"Yes." She said.

"So, you don't care about my feelings? All that matter is yours?" He asked, almost yelling. She looked at him, shocked. "You say you love me, yet all you think about are your feelings, not mine!" He said.

"I… I do care…" She said. Tears started rolling down her cheek. "I just don't want to lose you…" She whimpered.

"Mizore-chan." He sighed. "If you care, then don't force me to do anything." He sat up and hugged her. "Look, while I don't really understand how you feel, I want to help in any way I can." She looked at him. She told herself she would make him her husband no matter what, but she was beginning to reflect on that. Does she really want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do?

"Please." She said. "I really want to bare your child." She begged. He looked at her. He didn't know how to refuse her. He couldn't just refuse a girl, begging to have sex with him.

"Umm…" He tried to figure out what to say. He didn't know weather he should deny her or have sex with her.

"It's fine if you don't want to." She said.

"Why not." He said. She smiled and snuggled up to him closely. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off before taking her jacket off. She wasn't wearing a shirt or bra under it. He looked at her, knowing the only thing she had on was her skirt. She pressed her body against his, crushing her breasts against his chest. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately, loving the feeling of him kissing her combined with her chest being crushed by his. The feeling alone was enough to make her moan.

Tsukune broke the kiss and started massaging her breasts. She moaned and fell down on the bed, with him hovering above her, massaging her delicate breasts. She moaned as he played with her nipples, licking them, biting them, sucking on them, and rubbing them between his fingers. Her body trembled as he pleasured her. She just wiggled underneath him, only able to moan as he teased her, tortured her by playing with her fragile 'cherries', but giving her no freedom to move about. She was completely at his mercy.

"Tsukune~" She moaned, drool coming from the corner of her cheek. She moaned in disappointment when he stopped. He quickly removed his pants and her skirt. He stayed on top of her as he turned around and started licking her small, delicate pussy, making her shiver with delight. She saw his now erect cock, just slightly sticking out of his pants. Without wasting any time, she took it out and began sucking on it, making him moan a little. He continued to lick her pussy while she sucked his dick, taking it all the way to the hilt before pulling it back out. She cooed and moaned as he licked her clitoris, sticking one finger deep down inside her. She shuddered as she felt his warm finger go inside of her. She licked and teased his cock, hoping to get a good reaction, disappointed when she didn't get one at all. He put in all the way in her mouth and began massaging his ball, making him moan a little.

He stopped playing with her pussy and placed his manhood at her entrance. She nodded and he pressed in. She cringed as his member tore her walls apart. He stopped at her hymen, and with one swift motion, broke through it, making her scream. He managed to muffle it with a kiss. He broke the kiss and wiped away her tears, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and nodded, signaling him to keep moving. He obeyed and began moving in and out of her, making her moan. The remaining pain added to the pleasure she was feeling, but it wasn't long before there was no pain and just pure pleasure in its place. She moaned as he pounded deep inside her, reaching all the way to the top. Her breasts moved up and down with each motion, her body got completely wracked with each thrust he made.

"Tsukune~ Tsukune~" she chanted his name as he rammed his cock inside her. The pleasure she was feeling was amazing. His large member rubbing her walls sent shivers up her spine. Each time he slammed his cock deep in side, waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She could only moan him name as he made love to her. "Tsukune… does it… feel good?" She asked between moans. "Do you… like it?" She moaned, wanting an immediate answer.

"Yeah… it feels… great." He moaned, smiling at her. She kissed him, as he kept thrusting her. He slammed into her as hard as he could, making her break the kiss with a moan. With each thrust, he could feel himself getting closer to climaxing. He knew by the way she was moaning, she was getting close too. "I'm about to…" He moaned.

"Come… inside me…" She said, wrapping her legs around him. It wasn't long before it was too much to handle, making him release his seeds deep inside her. She felt his hot sperm fill her womb, making her come as well. They both screamed as they orgasmed. Tsukune pulled out of her, a mixture of their juices flowing out onto the bed. He lied down next to her, kissing her before drifting off to sleep. The two woke up the next morning and got dressed. Mizore went back to her room to get clean clothes. They changed and joined everyone downstairs for breakfast. Mizore sat next to Tsukune, holding onto his arm the whole time he ate. The others just stared in jealousy, mad Mizore was hogging all his attention. She was happy though, not caring how much they hated her because at the moment, Tsukune was hers and hers alone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So there's chapter 3. Vote for chapter 4, who ever wasn't picked, will be chapter 5 and 6 will be Ruby. Vote between Moka (inner) or Yukari. And don't worry, after he gets a chance with everyone, the plot will really begin. So I hoped you liked this chapter.

Review. Vote now. I command the.


	4. Is bigger really betterdesu'by Yukari

So the winner is…

Yukari

So, thatscool1, I do like the idea and was planning on doing something like that in later chapters, so I won't do it this chapter, but I will add a scene similar for you. It's not a threesome, but I hope it will satisfy you until the chapter comes, it will most likely be somewhere around chapter 8 through 10. I won't know until it comes, so like I said, hope this small scene will satisfy you till then.

I've given it some thought, and decided I wouldn't write the Nekonome part, but it will be there, it plays an important part at the end, I will use that chapter for someone else. I can't see her doing it with him either, but the end depends on it, so yeah.

So, next chapter will either be Ruby or Inner Moka, and chapter 7 will be Kokoa. So choose who you want for chapter 5, then chapter 6 will be the person who wasn't chosen and 7 will be Kokoa.

And sorry about making the same mistake, Chaosweaver. I'll look for it and fix it right away. I'm glad you noticed it, if you notice anything else, I would be happy to know so I can fix it. Once I post chapter 7, I'll try to remember to repost the other chapters without the mistakes, so thank you again. And don't worry; the real plot will kick in after chapter 7. So, enough talking from me, time to start the chapter.

Chapter 4: 'Is bigger really better~ desu?' by Yukari

Yukari's heart burned with jealousy. Why was paying attention to the others more? Was it because she was a child? Is it because she has small breasts? What ever the reason, just watching him laugh with the others made her jealous. She just wished for one day where she could have him all to herself. A day where it was just her and Tsukune, no Kurumu, no Mizore, no Ruby, even no Moka. Just the two of them and no one else. She sniffed a little. She had cried half the night. The face that Tsukune forgot about her just broke her heart, not to mention he kissed Mizore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, walking up to her.

"Oh, nothing~ desu." Yukari replied. Ruby looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. She walked away. Yukari walked and decided to look for Tsukune. He wasn't very hard to find though. She easily found him in the arcade, playing some games. She ran up to him and watched him. After he finished the game, he noticed her standing next to him.

"Oh, hey." He said, smiling the best he could. She smiled, happy that for the moment, it was only them. She got as close to him as she could, enjoying the warmth of their two bodies being so close together. "Umm… do you want to do anything?" He asked. She looked at him, happy.

"I want to finish my bath with Tsukune~ desu!" She said.

"To what?" He asked, stunned. He didn't expect that kind of answer out of her. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was just surprising is all. He sighed. He figured he might as well, considering he didn't finish his bath yesterday. "Sure." He said.

"Yay~ desu!" Yukari said happily. She held onto his arm and jumped up and down, happy. They went to the bath house and got undressed and went into the bath. Tsukune sat down at the edge and Yukari sat between his legs, using him like an arm chair. She snuggled her back against his, happy to be spending time with him. "You know what I heard~ desu?" She asked, turning around and looking at him. "If the person you love massages your breasts helps them grow~ desu!" She looked at him excitedly.

"Really?" He said, nervous. He didn't know what she was getting at, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it that much.

"Yes~ desu!" She stated. "So… would you please massage mine?" She asked meekly. He looked at her, not able to turn her down after she asked him like that.

"Yeah." He said. She went back and used him as an arm chair again. He reached his hands around her and put his hands on her mounds, squeezing them a little. She moaned as he began to massage her breasts, playing with her nipples every once in a while. He grabbed, tugged, and squeezed her small, underdeveloped breasts as she moaned with pleasure of having him massage her breasts.

"T-Tsukune…" A voice came in. he looked up and saw Moka standing in the doorway. _'Again?'_ He thought. She looked like she was going to get really mad when Yukari jumped up and ran at her. Yukari wrapped her arms around her and jumped up and down.

"Why don't you join us~ desu?" She asked happily. Moka just looked at the little girl. She couldn't really refuse the little girl. "Tsukune was massaging my breasts to make them bigger~ desu!" Yukari told her. "Why don't you have him massage yours too~ desu!" She suggested. Moka looked at her, liking the idea of him massaging her breasts. She nodded and took the towel off. She put herbs in the water and got in, letting Yukari finish her breast massage first. She watched as Tsukune played with the little girls breasts, getting turned on by watching them. She felt her nipples get erect by watching them, anticipating her turn.

After a few minutes, Yukari stopped and decided to let Moka have her turn. Moka sat between his legs where Yukari was, leaning her back against him. He blushed and proceeded with her massage. Moka moaned as he squeezed her breasts together, crushing the two against one another. He played with each one individually, fondling it and toying with her nipples.

"Tsukune~" Moka moaned as he roughly played with her sensitive nipples. "So, Yukari-chan… why are we… doing this again?" She asked, forgetting the reason.

"To make our breasts bigger~ desu!" Yukari told her. "If your breasts are massaged by the one you love, they will grow bigger~ desu!" She explained. Moka moaned softly as Yukari explained. Tsukune grabbed them both roughly, making her scream in surprise. Yukari watched, happy Moka was enjoying herself, but slightly jealous of all the attention she was getting from Tsukune. Her jealousy was written all over her face, but neither noticed. "Tsukune~ desu." She called to him, but got no response. "Tsukune~ desu!" She called again, using more emphasis. Moka noticed Yukari looked jealous, so she decided to let the girl have another turn. "You sure~ desu?" She asked, trying not to sound selfish.

"Yes." Moka answered. "My breasts are big enough. I'm happy with the size they are now, so I don't need to do this." She told the girl. She went back to her Tsukune chair and he began massaging her again. Moka sat next to him and the two began talking. Yukari moaned a little but noticed it wasn't as good as last time since he wasn't paying attention to her. The more he talked to Moka, the less attention she got, making her upset. She suddenly stood up and left.

"Yukari-chan." Moka called after, but Yukari ignored her call and just kept walking away, getting dressed and going out. "What's wrong with her?" Moka asked, looking at Tsukune. He shrugged, not knowing the answer either. She thought for a moment before standing up herself. "I'm worried about her, let's look for her." She said. Tsukune nodded and stood up, following Moka. The two got dressed and went out searching for Yukari.

Yukari just cried into her pillow. Yet again, Tsukune just ignored her and was focused on someone else. She could feel her heart smashed, aching from the thought. All she could do was flood her pillow with tears, hoping it would at least help. She knew crying wouldn't solve anything, but she just couldn't stop herself, the pain was just too great for the young witch to handle. She heard her door open and saw Moka walk in. Moka walked up to her and she threw herself around her in a warm embrace.

"What's wrong, Yukari-chan?" Moka asked her. Yukari tried to answer, but she found herself unable to form words from all her crying. Moka stoked her, calming her down. "So, will you tell me what's wrong?" Moka asked when Yukari calmed down enough.

"It's not fair~ desu." She sniffed. "He always pays attention to all of you and never analogizes me when you are all around~ desu." Tears still rolled down her cheek, but Moka rubbed them away, giving Yukari a warm, loving smile. Yukari clung to Moka, crying as Moka comforted her. "Have you ever done it with Tsukune~ desu?" Yukari asked Moka, surprising her.

"W-what brings that up?" Moka asked.

"Well, Tsukune seemed to be very familiar with your body, so I was wondering if you guys did it~ desu." She said. "You did, didn't you~ desu!" She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Y-yes…" She said. Yukari just looked at her, almost completely forgetting her depression.

Tsukune looked all over for her. Moka said they should split up and look for her. He walked into one of the bath houses and saw Kurumu.

"S-sorry." He said, turning around to leave. She grabbed him and pulled him towards her.

"Do you really want to leave?" She asked. Tsukune looked at her, enticed by her naked body.

"Not really…" He said, gulping. The feeling of her soft, wet breasts being crushed against his back turned him on, making him hard as well. Kurumu noticed, putting her hands down his pants and stroking him gently.

"Since you walked in on me, you better be ready to take responsibility for it." She said. She removed his pants and began sucking him.

Yukari listened, interested in hearing about her sex story with Tsukune. She was also a bit surprised to find out how he broke his hand.

"Can I ask a favor of you~ desu?" Yukari asked.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

Tsukune walked down the hallway, tired form having sex with Kurumu. She got him to make love to her at least twice, tiring him out. He walked down the hall, looking for Yukari once again, before running into Mizore in the hall.

"Tsukune." She said.

"M-Mizore-chan." He said, gulping. He knew by the look in her eye what she wanted. He sighed and decided to let her drag him off and do what she wanted to with him.

"Let's have sex." She said, not surprising him in the least. She unzipped him and took his limp dick out. She hardened it and told him to have sex with her through her clothes. He sighed and complied to her wishes, not really caring anymore.

"Are you sure about that, Yukari-chan?" Moka asked.

"Yes~ desu!" She said firmly.

"I don't mind, but…" Moka trailed off. She couldn't believe Yukari wanted to have sex with Tsukune. "I guess, if he's ok with it." She said. Yukari's face lit up, exited for the events that would happen that night.

Tsukune, now completely worn out, kept looking for Yukari, but to no avail. He went to the lounge area and sat on the couch in there. Not long after, Moka and Yukari walked in.

"Moka-san." He said when they entered. "So you found her. Good." He gave a sigh of relief. "So, why did she run off like that?" Yukari got depressed when he kept asking Moka all the questions.

"Why are you asking me?" She said when she noticed Yukari. "Shouldn't you be asking her?" She looked at him.

"I guess but…" He said.

"No buts!" She said. "She is sad because you completely ignore her!" She said.

"What do you mean, I don't-" He started.

"Yes you do~ desu!" Yukari interrupted. "When Mizore came in yesterday, you completely ignored me and even made out with her~ desu! And you ran after Moka without even acknowledging me~ desu!" She said, tears running down her face.

"I… I'm sorry." He said. He didn't even notice because she never said anything.

"Don't worry, you'll make it up to her." Moka said. "You have to do what ever she says tonight, got it?" She told him. He nodded. Yukari clung to him happily, knowing she was going to finally have a turn with him. She jumped up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, surprising him a little. Moka smiled, happy that Yukari was happy. "See you two later." Moka said, leaving them alone. He looked at the petite girl clinging onto his arm. She had a big smile going across her face, practically grinning from ear to ear; her purple eyes were shining like bright stars. He sighed. She pulled him with her to her room so she could spend time with him alone. She locked the door and jumped onto her bed.

Moka sat on her bed, wondering what the two were doing. She really didn't want Tsukune to have sex with her, but she just couldn't say no to Yukari while she was in that state. If she had said no, she might have cried again and she didn't want to make her cry. She brushed it off and decided to go to the sauna. She entered and noticed Kurumu was there as well.

"What are you doing here, Kurumu?" Moka asked when she sat down.

"Just relaxing. Why?" She asked. Moka noticed Kurumu seemed really happy, happier that usual.

"You seem really happy." Moka stated.

"Of course I am." Kurumu said, smiling. "You would be too if you were me." She told her. "Of course, I'm not the only one." She glared at Moka.

"What does that mean?" Moka asked, slightly irritated. Kurumu smiled and sat back.

"We both got Tsukune, didn't we?" She looked at her, her smiling fading. Moka looked at her confused, not understanding a thing Kurumu was saying. "I mean we both had sex with him, didn't we?" She said when she noticed Moka's confused look. Moka's face went from confused to shocked when Kurumu said that. "I know you two had sex that one day and that you were the reason Tsukune broke his hand." Her face got serous. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" She said.

"You too?" Moka and Kurumu turned around and saw Mizore at the door. "I knew Moka, but you as well Kurumu?" She looked at the two, not coming in because of the heat. Moka couldn't believe that they all had sex with him and she didn't know.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter how many girls he has sex with, in the end, he will be mine." Kurumu stated proudly.

"No, he'll be mine!" Mizore shot back.

"We'll see who he chooses." Kurumu said confidently. Mizore nodded in agreement. Kurumu left a stunned Moka alone in the sauna.

"Tsukune, you…" She said in disbelief.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsukune asked Yukari. She had taken all her clothes off and was now completely naked in front of him. He just stared at her as she approached him.

"Moka said I could have a turn with you~ desu." She said. He gulped, knowing fully what it meant. He didn't know what to think. She was just a kid and yet Moka was going to let him have sex with her. Sure, he said he would do what ever she wanted, but he didn't know if he should really do this to her or not. "But she said only if you agree to it~ desu." She stopped in front of him. He stared at her, wondering what he should do. Yukari looked at him, waiting for his answer. He couldn't deny her, but he didn't really know if he should have sex with a kid or not. "Please~ desu." Yukari said, putting on a pouting face. He gulped, unable to deny her any longer.

"Fine." He said. She quickly took his pants off when he said that, pulling his erection out of his underwear. She rubbed it a little before putting it in her mouth the best she could. Tsukune shuddered when she began to suck him. Her small mouth squeezed him, making if feel even better. He couldn't help but moan as she moved it in and out, the constricted feeling becoming unbearable. She swirled her tongue around his member, erecting a moan from him. Unable to take it anymore, he injected his juice into her mouth. She was surprised at first, but swallowed all she could. She pulled it out of her mouth, some of his cum leaking out of the corner. She licked it all up and smiled. She lied down with her legs spread open. He licked her a little, making her moan. He then took his now hardened member and placed it at her entrance. He began pushing in slowly so he didn't hurt her. Yukari groaned in pain as his thick dick tore her walls apart as it went in. She shrieked when he pushed through her hymen, breaking through it with ease. She began moaning in pain.

Tsukune hated himself for this. Her tight pussy made it feel great, yet he was hurting her. He knew it was because she was young, but that didn't mean it was ok for him to hurt her. He wiped away some of the tears coming down her cheek, making her smile, despite the pain. He stayed still and waited until she adjusted to his size before moving again. It still hurt at first, but slowly it was replaced with pleasure. She began to moan out, loving the feeling of him inside of her. The feeling of his large cock rubbing the insides of her, she loved it. She could feel it getting bigger inside of her, making her scream with pleasure. She would have never thought it would feel this good.

Tsukune groaned at her tightness. Her small, tight cunt was amazing and was almost too much to handle. The tightness of her pussy plus her erotic moaning made it feel amazing. Hearing her moan and scream with each thrust was like music to his ears. She leaned up and kissed him. The first time she kissed him on the lips. Her lips were small, but fit perfectly with his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss and placed a hand on one of her breasts.

"Tsukune~ desu…" She looked at him. "Do you… really like bigger… breasts~ desu?" She moaned out. "Is… bigger really… better~ desu?" She looked at him seriously, waiting for him to answer.

"I do like… bigger breasts." He admitted. She looked at him in disappointment. "But I like yours… just the way… they are, cute and small." He said, smiling. She smiled and held him close as he continued to make love to her. Knowing he liked hers even though they were small made her really happy.

Her moans got louder as she felt herself getting closer and closer to climaxing. With each thrust, she could feel a knot in her stomach getting bigger and bigger. Tsukune could tell she was close as he was getting there as well. After a few more thrusts, she came, tightening around him. Unable to take it any more, he released inside of her, making her scream with pleasure. She loved the feeling of his hot seed entering inside her, filling her to the rim. She watched some of it flow out onto her bed. She looked at him and smiled, happy. The two got dressed and sat down on her bed. Yukari heard a knock on her door and went to see who it was. She opened the door and Moka walked in, a hurt look on her face.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune looked at her, worried. She walked over to him and slapped him. "Moka-san, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" She asked, almost crying. "Why did you hide the fact you had sex with Mizore and Kurumu as well?" She cried, fighting back the tears the best she could.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt the one I love." He said, lowering his head.

"You idiot…" She said, throwing her arms around him. "It hurts more knowing you were hiding it from me." Tears went down her cheeks as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Please, if you do that again, just tell me, ok…?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Alright, I will." He said. She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her gently.

"So this time it was the kid?" He looked up and saw Kurumu and Mizore at the door. "Well, I guess she deserves a turn with you." Kurumu said. Mizore just stayed there quietly, not saying anything.

"There you are!" A voice came from behind Kurumu and Mizore. "Thought you could get away from me, huh?" They looked to see Kokoa standing there. She was looking at them, ready for action. She reached on her shoulder to grab her bat companion, only to realize he wasn't there. She looked around and called for him using ominous threats but to no avail. She looked at them, mad she lost him. She ran off to look for him, making Moka run after her. Tsukune got up and ran with her. They searched the place for her but couldn't find her.

"Where did she go?" Moka said, looking around. She looked at Tsukune and told him to look in the opposite direction. He nodded and turned around and started running the other way, his hand getting caught on her rosary, pulling it off without noticing. After he was a good distance away, Moka had finally transformed.

"Damn it." She said. She looked around and couldn't find the rosary anywhere. "He must have taken it, damn fool." She said.

"Onee-sama!" She heard an exited Kokoa yell from behind her. Kokoa ran up to her and hugged her, happy to see her "real" sister. Moka looked at her, annoyed. She threw her off and went looking for Tsukune, Kokoa following close behind. She went in the direction he went and finally caught up with him.

"Oh… Moka-san." He said, surprised to see inner Moka. "What happened to the rosary?" He asked her.

"You have it, right?" She asked him.

"No…" He said, looking at his hands. "So, that means…!" He said, realizing they lost it. "Crap, sorry!" He said. He noticed Kokoa fawning over her, so he decided to look for the rosary. He went back to where they separated and looked around, Moka helping as well. They searched there and the whole area around it but found no sign of it anywhere. She looked at Tsukune, slightly annoyed. "Sorry." He said.

"It doesn't matter, if it's gone, then my onee-sama can stay out forever." Kokoa said, causing Moka to grab her and search her to make sure she didn't have it. "I didn't do anything with it. I will if I find it, but I don't know where it is and I really don't care." She smiled, happy the rosary was gone.

"Great." Moka said. "You better find it!" She told Tsukune. "Please." She added, in an oddly sweet tone. She began searching the area again, hoping to find it, Tsukune helping.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked, seeing inner Moka out and the two searching on the ground.

"I knocked Moka-san's rosary off and now we can't find it." Tsukune told her. She and Mizore, who was behind her both froze in fear. If inner Moka was out, they wouldn't be able to have Tsukune all to themselves, knowing inner Moka wouldn't allow it. They began to help them in their search, Yukari joining not long after. After they searched the whole floor without finding it, they went to the lounge and sat down. Tsukune sat next to Kokoa, who was holding Moka's arm affectionately. Kurumu and Mizore sat across from them while Yukari went to find Ruby to see if she could help. They just sat there, wondering where it could be.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, there you go, chapter 4. Now, in chapter 3 and this chapter, Tsukune had sex with Moka, Kurume, and Mizore, but it wasn't written in. If you want me to write them in, review and tell me and when I post chapter 7, I will repost these chapters with fixed mistakes and the sex scenes as well. But I won't do it if you don't review.

So, either Ruby or inner Moka for chapter 5, 6 will be the one who wasn't chosen and like I said, Kokoa will be chapter 7. And also, if you notice any mistakes, tell me and I well fix them with the repost during chapter 7. And to thatscool1, I hope the little scene with Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari was good enough. Like I said, I will write a chapter that will feature the three of them together, so please wait, ok! Also, I don't know what chapter it will be yet, but I am going to make a Q & A chapter. I will tell you when I'm about to make it, so if you have any questions, wait till then and I will answer them in that chapter.

So, vote and review so I can write the next chapter.


	5. Me? Go ahead and try' by Moka inner

So the winner is…

Inner Moka

Now then, I had a really good idea on how to use inner Moka and then I decided to use it on another chapter, so this chapter won't be the greatest. I will make another chapter with inner Moka and it will be tons better. And sorry if Moka's a little OC.

Spongejay1, I will write that for you, but in a different chapter. So just wait, ok. Thanks.

Like I said, this won't be the greatest chapter yet, but I will make them better after this one.

Chapter 5: 'Me? Go ahead and try!' by Moka (inner)

Dark clouds covered the once blue sky. A heavy down pour of rain was falling upon the earth. The leaves danced in the wind as the freezing rain hit them, water drops dripping off only to be replaced by a new one. Lightening could be clearly seen over the horizon, making a loud crash of thunder afterwards. The wind could be heard howling violently, knocking everything in its path down. Fallen leaves, dead plants, and tree branches couldn't escape its destructive path. Some bushes were torn up as a result of its violent torrents as well.

The resorts' hot springs were cold now that the rain was getting them, making ripples course through the water every second. The area around them was flooding from the extra water overflowing. The doors to go out to the bath closed so water didn't get in the hotel.

Tsukune sighed as he watched the water fall from the sky. It was falling so fast, he could only see a few feet in front of him outside. This coupled with the fact that Moka's rosary was lost yesterday made things really bad. If it was outside, no one would know till it stopped raining. It wasn't that he didn't like inner Moka, in fact, he liked her as much as he liked outer Moka, it was just that she wouldn't let anyone near him. That and the fact that Kokoa was trying to kill him for spending more time with her precious sister than she was. Even though she has only been out for a day, it has felt like she has been out for weeks. Every second felt like a minute, every minute like an hour and so on. She seemed to be more clingy that outer Moka, which really confused him. She even slept in the same bed as him, surprising everyone. He was just happy to finally have a moment to himself.

Since it started raining, they decided to wait till it stopped to look for the rosary, since they were up half the night looking for it. When they couldn't find it anywhere in the building, they decided to search the outside the next morning, which was ruined by the storm.

"Tsukune." The harsh tone it was said in scared Tsukune. He saw Moka stand next to him and look out the window with him. "What are you doing here alone?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. He was trying to enjoy some alone time, but it seemed that it wouldn't be possible. She just continued to look outside with him, making him happy it was at least calm and not rowdy like it usually is. He looked at her and smiled. She noticed him looking at her and tried to avoid eye contact. It wasn't long before the peace was disturbed by Mizore.

"Tsukune." She said, clinging onto his arm.

"Mizore-chan." He said, disappointed that the peaceful time he was having was over. Moka gave Mizore a death glare, making her let go of his arm.

"What's with you?" Mizore questioned, glaring back at her. "He's not yours, so I can do what ever I want to him!" She said, grabbing onto his arm again. Moka scowled and pulled Tsukune out of her grip.

"I won't let you try to steal him away from the other me while she is sealed away." Moka stated.

"Ok, I see." Mizore said, smiling. She walked away and left them alone. Moka got angered by her cockiness, squeezing his arm tightly.

"Oww…" Tsukune said as she gripped his arm tighter.

"Oh, sorry." She said, letting go of his arm. She turned back around and looked back outside. Tsukune went and proceeded to leave as well. She noticed him and went after him. No matter where he went, she followed. Sighing, he decided to go to the sauna, Moka following close behind. They went in to find Ruby there as well.

"There you two are." She said when they got in. "Yukari told me what happened and I will help you." She told them.

"Really, great." Tsukune said. Moka just nodded and sat down next to him, close enough her body was touching his. He blushed and turned away.

"Onee-san!" Kokoa said, coming in and trying to get between her and Tsukune. Moka pushed her back, knocking her towel off. Tsukune stared at her naked body. Her breasts were just smaller than Mizore's, but bigger than Yukari's. Her face grew red as she saw him stare at her, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She wanted to beat him up, but Moka stopped her from doing that, sending her out. After a few minutes, he got out and got away from Moka. He went to his room and locked his door, hoping she wouldn't try to force her way in. When he lied on his bed, he heard someone squeak. He looked to see Kurumu come out from under his covers.

"Kurumu, what are you doing?" He asked. She smiled and pulled him down, kissing him passionately.

"Spending time with you before Moka can get here." She said.

"But why were you under my covers." He asked. She looked down and blushed.

"Waiting for you" She said meekly.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason." She said. "This was the only place I knew you would come back to I guess." She smiled and blushed. She moved in and began to kiss him again. They broke apart right when Moka came in. He looked and saw she took the doorknob off to get in. The two sat up and Moka went and sat next to Tsukune. They were both a little disappointed, Kurumu because she interrupted them and Tsukune because he was trying to get away from her for a while. He did love her yes, but he didn't want to spend every second with her. He likes spending time with her, but she won't even leave him alone for a minute. And to top it all off, she ripped his doorknob off, meaning he would have no privacy at all. Annoyed, he got up and left. The moment he got out the door, he ran away, hoping to get away from Moka. He got pulled off by Mizore, who took him to her room.

"Mizore-chan." He said. She locked her door and dragged him back to her bed. He sighed, knowing that if Moka knew he was in there, she would break in some way. Mizore pulled the blankets over them.

Moka began looking around, wondering where he could be. She found him easily the last time, but was having trouble this time. Outer Moka kept bugging her about it. She thought if she was absent and Tsukune started hanging out with another girl, he would fall in love with her and forget about Moka. While inner Moka didn't care about him too much, she really cared about outer Moka, so she decided to make sure that wouldn't happen. It wasn't to say she didn't care about him at all. She even felt attracted to him, but she thought outer Moka deserved him more, making her keep her distance away from him emotionally. It hurt yes, but outer Moka's feelings were more important than hers, at least that's what she thought. She did care about her own emotions and was happy outer Moka was with him. She was happy to have an indirect relationship with him, even if it was through the other her.

Tsukune began to wonder what was going on. He thought she pulled him under there for sex, not as a teddy bear. But there she was, sleeping, holding him tightly like one. He sighed, unable to get sleep. She was squeezing him too hard to sleep, but not to hard to breath. That and the fact that her body was too cold, which he found a little strange because it wasn't like this the last time they slept together. Last time, she felt warm, like a normal human being. He sighed and decided to let him sleep.

Moka sat down on the couch, unable to find him. She was soon joined by a happy, energetic, Kokoa. The young vampire just sat there, holding onto Moka's arm. She decided to go looking for him again.

"What are you doing, Onee-sama?" Kokoa asked.

"I'm looking for Tsukune." She said blankly. Kokoa felt jealousy combined with hatred of Tsukune for hogging her older sisters' attention.

"Why?" She asked. "What's so great about him?" She didn't understand what she saw in him, or that any of the girls saw in him. "He's just a useless weakling. Why do you care for him so much?" She was slightly hurt that her own sister seemed to care more about him than her. So what if he's cute and his blood tastes good. And has a caring personality. And is kind, even to some people who have tried to do him harm before. She didn't see what was so great about that.

They just kept walking around, Moka not answering her question. They walked into every room, hoping to find him somewhere. She noticed that all the rooms were practically the same in every way. Same queen size bed with crimson quilts covering them and black pillows. There was a desk with a wooden chair and a blue love seat on the far end away from the bed. The walls were a grayish blue and the ceiling white, the floor being covered by a light brown rug. It seemed to clash a little with the furniture, but they were all comfortable so she didn't really care. She continued to look until all there was left were the rooms they were using. She already broke Tsukune's door and feels sort of bad about it and didn't want to break the other's doors. She went to all the ones that were unlocked, deducing he was either in Yukari's or Mizore's room. She decided to leave him alone until he came back out, seeing no other way.

Tsukune just continued to be with Mizore as he waited for her to wake up, which didn't take long.

"Good afternoon." He said when she woke up. They sat up and she just looked at him, still half asleep. She stretched her arms out, still really tired. They both got up and went out to get lunch. They got there to see Moka, Kokoa, and Kurumu already there waiting for everyone else. Once Yukari, Nekonome, and Ruby came, they were served lunch. They ate it fast and most of them resumed the activities they were doing. Tsukune how ever just went to the lounge and sat down on the sofa. Kokoa came in and sat down on his stomach.

"What does Onee-sama see in you?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"I don't know." He told her, slightly annoyed about the treatment she was giving him. She just sat on him, rather roughly, and now she's interrogating him on someone else's feelings.

"Your lying." She said. "You've been hanging out with her ever since she came out, making her ignore me so you must know something." She looked at him seriously.

"I told you, I don't know." He said. She glared at him, jealousy filling her eyes. This man was distracting her sister and keeping her away from her. All she wants is to be with her sister and he was taking her away. Not only that, but he was trying to keep the 'fake' Moka out all the time. She just couldn't stand it.

"What are you doing?" Moka came up to them.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa said affectionately. She jumped at her to try and hug her, only to get shoved aside. "Sit up." She told Tsukune. He obeyed and she sat next to him. Kokoa sat next to Moka, glaring at Tsukune. Moka got up and dragged Tsukune with her and dragged him back to his room. Tsukune noticed his doorknob was fixed and was happy for that. She closed the door behind her and locked the door. They sat down on him bed and looked at the wall silently.

"What's with you?" Tsukune asked, breaking the silence. "You've been acting weird."

"Weird? How so?" She asked.

"Well, you've been very clingy lately." He said. "I can't hang out with anyone without you being there and when they get close, you just scare them off. It's not that I like being smothered all the time, but it's at least nice to have some contact sometimes." He looked at her. "What's more is when I try to have some alone time, you just come bother me. I know you want me because I'm your blood source, but you've been going a little too far with it. You're getting really annoying. I wish you would just leave me alone for five minutes." He breathed heavily as he waited to hear what she would say. He looked up at her and saw he said too much. Her face didn't show it, but her eyes did. She was sad. Hurt. She got up and left. "Moka-san…" He said, worried. He didn't mean to make her sad. In fact, it was the first time he can remember seeing inner Moka sad. What he didn't understand is why she got so sad when he said that. He got up and started looking for her so he could apologize. He found her standing out under a pavilion, watching the rain. "Moka-san." He said as he approached.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." She said, not turning around.

"This isn't like you." He said. "I didn't think words could make you sad. I know they can make the other you sad and others sad, but I didn't think they would hurt you."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying that your not normal." He said. "Your strong, in both body and mind, and yet got sad when I asked you to leave me alone." He walked up to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Idiot. I'm not sad." She said.

"You're lying." He said. "So tell me what's wrong." She looked at him and saw his face looked worried.

"Why do you treat me differently from the other me?" She asked. He looked at her confused before realizing what she meant. He always treated outer Moka with kindness and was close to her, but he treated inner Moka with kindness, but was more distant with her.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"Do you prefer the other me." She asked. He looked at her, not knowing how to answer it.

"I can't answer that." He said.

"Why not?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I love you both just the same." He said, making her blush.

"W-what are you saying?" She questioned.

"I'm saying, I love the other you and you the same." He said. "I love you just as much as I love her." He smiled. She couldn't believe him. Why would he love her?

"Are you an idiot?" She asked. "You think you have a chance with me?"

"You don't like me?" He asked.

"You're an idiot. You think I would fall in love with a weak man like you?" She asked. She couldn't tell him she had already fallen for him. "The only reason I like you is for your blood. I would never fall in love with a weak man like you. "

"Really?" He asked. Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers, surprising her. She knew what it felt like through outer Moka, but it felt better when he did it directly to her. She ended up giving in and kissing back, making him smile into the kiss. She realized that's what he wanted and broke apart from him. "What happened? I thought you wouldn't fall in love with me?"

"I won't fall in love with you." She said.

"Then why did you kiss me back? Why didn't you push me away from the start?" He questioned her. She gulped. If she didn't love him, she would have pushed him away right when he kissed her and she wouldn't have kissed back. "Well?" He asked.

"Fine." She said, giving up. "I guess I might like you… a lot." She admitted.

"Really?" He asked, not teasing her any more. She nodded. "But why? How would a strong, beautiful woman like you fall in love with me?" He asked.

"Both me and the other me have different personalities, but it doesn't mean we don't share the same emotions." She said. He nodded, realizing that they were different personalities, not different people. They shared the same body, only a few differences between them.

"So, you share the same feelings as she does?" He asked. She nodded. This time, she leaned in and kissed him, surprising him that time. It didn't take long for him to kiss her back. She pulled his body closer to hers, turning him on. He liked it when she was being forceful. It felt different and he loved it. They broke and went back to his room. They lied down on his bed and began kissing again, both fighting for supremacy. He reached a hand and grabbed her breast, making her break the kiss.

"You think you can make me feel good?" She asked. "I not as easy to please as the other me is." She looked at him. "If you think you can go on, but if you can't, don't even think of touching me like that." She told him. He took her shirt and bra off without saying anything and started to suck on her nipples. She did her best not to moan. She couldn't show his she enjoyed that after what she just said.

He looked at her and noticed she was holding it in, so he went lower, taking off her skirt and panties. He lowered himself down to her clitoris and began to play with it. He looked again and saw she was holding it in. He took off his clothes and put his erect member in front of her face. She looked at it.

"What do you want?" She asked him. He replied by forcing it into her mouth, making her gasp. She didn't expect him to be so forceful, but it really turned her on. The feeling of his big dick being forced into her mouth was making her wet. He noticed this, knowing he won. He forced it down the back of her throat and pulled it out before pushing it back in. After a while, he pulled it out and looked at her. She couldn't believe he actually forced her to give him a blowjob.

Not wanting to lose to him, she pushed him on his back and impaled herself on him. She began to go up and down, moaning a little as she rode him. Soon, he began to thrust his hips up against her, slamming deeper into her. She began to moan louder, loving the feeling of his dick hitting her so deep. He flipped her up so he was on top and began thrusting into her as hard as he could, the both of them climaxing soon after. They looked at each other, neither satisfied. She sat up and pushed him down. She put his cock in her mouth and sucked it till it was hard again. He quickly got up and pushed her down. He flipped her on her stomach and rammed himself back into her. She moaned, loving the new position. He kept thrusting into her until he came again. She looked at him, not ready to quit yet. He may have had control of her at first, but she wasn't going to allow it any more. He stroked him and positioned herself above him and plunged down. He tried to get up, but she wrapped a hand around his neck, holding him down as she went up and down on his cock.

He didn't know why, but he loved that she was being so forceful. It made it more pleasurable when she was the one being rough with him. It wasn't long before he came in her again, his juice overflowing out of her pussy. They went a few more times, both battling for supremacy of the act. After their last round, they lied down on his bed, both completely worn out. They caught their breaths before getting dressed and falling asleep.

Kokoa closed the door and stood there in horror. She couldn't believe her sister had sex with him. She really couldn't believe it. She soon got angry. He didn't deserve to have sex with her. Kokoa walked away and went to the room they gave her. _'Did it really feel good, Onee-sama?'_ She began to think. She saw the look on Moka's face. It looked really happy. She wanted to know if it really was that good.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So there's chapter 5. It didn't turn out as good as I thought. Don't worry though; the next chapter will be better. Just so you know, all that stuff I said about the 2 Moka's wasn't false, but it wasn't true either. It is just something I inferred after watching how similar the two Moka's act around him in the anime. They both like him and care for his well being, but just in their own way. So it might be true. Might not. I don't know and I don't care, just though I would say that so no one yells at me for it. I'm just saying they are most likely the same person, just different personalities.

Next chapter is Ruby. Then it's Kokoa. Then its… I don't know yet. You need to vote for chapter 8. Also vote if you want me to add the missing scenes form the last two chapters or not.

Review. Vote. And again, sorry this wasn't as good as the others were. But they will get better.


	6. One condition' by Ruby

Now it is Ruby's turn

Sorry but I won't rewrite the last chapter, but I will make another one with just her that is much better.

Now then, for any questions, ask away. Chapter 9 will be a Q&A chapter. Ask, and I will answer to the best of my ability. Any thing you want. About the story. About me. About the weirdo next door. I'll answer anything except something too TOO personal. And I also won't give away any spoilers, so don't ask for that either. Also, chapter 9 will also updated regularly, so if you have any questions after chapter 9, keep checking it and you will find you answer there within 2 weeks. And don't forget to vote for chapter 8 as well.

And to my little buddy, Joker. Yes there will be. I already knew that before I started posting it. And one more thing, Yukari can't get pregnant yet because she is still too young and hasn't hit puberty yet.

And I lied, I have to include Nekonome. Whether it be directly or indirectly, she needs to be included. So enough talk, time to get on with the chapter.

Sorry, one last thing. I was writing this chapter and somewhere along the way, the document I was using crashed and I lost about half of the work. It told me the file I tried to restore didn't exist and opened it with half of it deleted. I don't remember everything I wrote since I never wrote this chapter out, not being part of the main plot. So, the second half of it might lack effort and might seem a little rushed, so please forgive me. I will try to make chapter 7 really good to make up for last chapter and to make up for the second part of this chapter. So again, sorry.

Chapter 6: 'One Condition...' by Ruby

Tsukune was about to give up. They had been searching for hours but couldn't find the rosary anywhere. Even though they could search outside since the rain stopped, they were still unable to find it. Just as he was about to give up, he remembered Ruby offered to help using her magic. He noticed she wasn't there, so he went out to look for her so she could help as well. Since she seemed to like the sauna a lot, he checked there first.

Kokoa paced back and forth. Not only was Kou missing, but she saw her big sister having sex with Tsukune. It was bad enough she spent more time with him, but for her to be that intimate with him, she couldn't believe it. And what's worse, she was enjoying it. It made her feel strange. Watching them made her feel mad and something else. She didn't quite know what it was. She has felt it before, but not in a way like this. It was like there was some bug trying to fly around in her stomach and it just wouldn't stop moving. Her body was heating up at the sight, though she thought it was just from anger. Her heart would race and she would breath heavily. While she hated him for doing that to her sister, some part of her wanted to know what it was like. Why did she enjoy it so much? Did it really feel that good? She shook those thoughts out of her head. She didn't have time to think about that stuff, she needed to find the rosary before the others do.

"Wait, you found it already?" Tsukune looked at Ruby, surprised. He had finally found her and asked her to help, only to find out she already has it. It did explain why they weren't able to find it. "Why didn't you tell us then?" He questioned. She shrugged. "Well, would you please give it to me?" He sighed. They had been looking for it for a while and it turned out she had already found it. He didn't know how long ago she had found it. For all he knew, she had it all along and just didn't tell anyone about it.

"Sure." She said, placing it in his hand. He grabbed it and tried to take it, but she didn't let go. "But only on one condition." She said. He gulped, thinking he knew what she wanted. "You have to do what I say for the rest of the day. Got it." She said. He nodded, happy it wasn't what he thought it was, though he was slightly worried about what she wanted him to do for her. She let go of the rosary and Tsukune quickly took it to Moka, who immediately put it back on. Moka stumbled forward, only to be caught by Tsukune. Her hair went from silver back to pink. She was quick to open her eyes and catch Tsukune in a passionate kiss. Thought surprised, he quickly returned it back. Moka broke the kiss and pulled him closer to her, happy to feel his body against hers.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need him now." Ruby said.

"What?" Moka asked, confused.

"Sorry, but he has to spend the rest of the day with me." She said. Moka was still confused, but didn't fight back. She walked back to her room, a little depressed.

"Come with me, please." Ruby said, dragging him along. "Were going to have a lot of fun." He gulped as those words left her mouth, almost knowing what it was already.

Moka lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had finally come back out and she couldn't spend time with Tsukune. She hasn't had any alone time with him for a while. Not only that, but for the past few days, she has been feeling strange. She also noticed she had been eating a bit more than usual. She has been getting dizzy at random times. She hasn't even felt the need to suck any of his blood. She wanted to talk to him about it, but saw that hard to do without him around.

"Are you alright~ desu?" Moka looked over and saw Yukari standing at the doorway. Yukari had come in to spend some time with Moka, but saw her staring at the ceiling, looking depressed.

"I'm fine." Moka lied, mustering up the best fake smile she could. Yukari walked up to her and showed her that she was slightly mad she tried to lie to her. "Sorry. I just feel weird and wanted to talk to Tsukune, but Ruby took him." Yukari got up on the bed and lied on top of Moka, snuggling her head against Moka's breasts, erecting a moan from her. Liking the reaction, she placed one of her small hands on her breast and squeezed it, making Moka give out a moan in surprise. Yukari unbuttoned Moka's shirt and took off her bra. She placed her head against Moka's bare breasts, loving how warm they felt. She took her fingers and played with Moka's nipples, making her gasp in pleasure. "W-what are you doing, Yukari-chan?" Moka said, moaning a little.

"Having fun with Moka~ desu." She said before putting her mouth around one of her nipples and began sucking on it. Moka almost screamed, Yukari's inexperience with this kind of stuff coupled with her small mouth made it feel wonderful. She gasped as Yukari kept 'assaulting' her breasts, making her feel amazing.

Tsukune sighed. He had gotten tense for nothing. He didn't know she meant fun as in fun for her. She just took him around shopping, making him carry everything. He didn't mind spending time with her, but he would have liked to have spent some alone time with Moka since he hadn't for a while. Well, at least outer Moka. He had more than enough time with her. It wasn't that he hated spending time with her, it's just he sometimes found inner Moka a little hard to understand. He loved both Moka's the same, but found outer Moka a little easier to handle than her proud, vampire form.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing." He lied.

"Ok." She looked at him suspiciously. "I've been meaning to ask, but why did you look so scared before we came out here? Well not so much scared, more like nervous about something." She stopped walking and sat down on a bench.

"It was nothing." He lied again. He set the stuff he was carrying down and sat next to her.

"Don't worry, you can tell me." She said, scooting closer. "Don't try weaseling out of it by lying."

"It's nothing, really." He couldn't tell her what he thought was going to happen.

"You have to tell me." She said. "You agreed to do what ever I said today, now tell me." He gulped. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking, but he couldn't break his promise either.

"It's just, the others have been getting me to "do stuff" for them and I'm a little worn out is all." He told her.

"Do stuff?" She asked. "Like what?"

"I can't tell you that." He said, "If you want to know, you'll have to ask one of them, not me." He looked away.

"Come on, we still have some more shopping to do." She said, standing up. He picked up the bags and followed her to the next shop. She took him to a few more shops before heading home.

Moka moaned as Yukari took off her skirt and started fingering her through her panties. Yukari's fingers didn't feel as great as Tsukune's, being smaller than his, but was still good none the less. Yukari quickly took Moka's panties off and got undressed herself. She crawled up so her face was right in front of Moka's, catching her in a kiss. Yukari placed her womanhood against Moka's and began grinding, making them both moan, breaking their kiss. Moka began to move her hips in sync with Yukari's thrusts. Both moaned, liking the new kind of pleasure going through their bodies.

"Thanks for going shopping with me." Ruby said when they got back. "Go do what you want, I'll tell you when I want you again." He nodded and walked off.

"Ohh, Moka, it feels so good~ desu..." Yukari moaned. She kept grinding against Moka, changing speed every so often. The two girls moaned as their clitoris's rubbed against one another. The feeling of the friction between the two was great. They kept up their motions till they both climaxed. Moka looked over to her right to see Tsukune standing at her door.

"T-Tsukune!" She shrieked. "T-this isn't what-"

"S-Sorry for disturbing you!" He yelled, closing the door and running off. He got back to his room and sat down on his bed. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He didn't expect to see them doing that. He had walked in on the last two minutes. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't make out the words. He was too shocked to see them having "sex", he found it impossible to look away. He sighed and lied down, the image of them doing it stuck in his head.

"Wait, Tsukune!" By the time she got up to the door, he was already gone. She got her clothes on and went after him. She was about half way to his room when someone grabbed her and stopped her.

"Perfect timing, Moka..." She said. "I have something I need to ask you."

Tsukune walked down the hall to the lounge and sat on the reclining chair.

"Tsukune~" Kurumu said seductively, coming up from behind the couch. She put her hand on his shoulders and began massaging them. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed as Kurumu massaged him. "Guess what..." She whispered in his ear. "I have great news." He was happy for that. Hearing something good would be a nice change. She kept massaging his shoulders, making him wait longer. "I..." She paused, smiling, hoping the suspense was killing him. "Am..." She blew in his ear a bit, making him shiver. She gave a long pause before saying "Pregnant!"

Tsukune fell right out of his chair and hit the floor face first. Kurumu went up to him and shook him lightly, to see if he was alright. She giggled when she saw he had fainted. She sat down on the couch, placing his head on her lap. She stroked his head, waiting for him to wake up.

"Umm... Uhhhh..." Moka's face was completely flushed. Ruby made her tell her everything, using some peculiar methods when she refused.

"Thank you, Moka-chan~" She said teasingly. She walked off, leaving a flustered Moka on her knees in the hallway.

"Oww... What happened...?" Tsukune woke up.

"You fell out of the chair and fainted." Kurumu answered.

"I had the weirdest dream." He said. "You were talking and told me-"

"I'm pregnant? It wasn't a dream." She said. Tsukune sat in shock. It wasn't to say he didn't plan for this, he just wasn't prepared mentally. Not only that, he wasn't sure about the others. What if Moka was pregnant as well. He didn't know if she was prepared. The only one he knew was going to get pregnant was Mizore, but that's what she was trying to do. He didn't want to burden them with the responsibility of having children.

Ruby looked at the clock. In just a few hours, he would be all hers. After dinner, she planned to spend some "alone time" with him. She went to the dining room and waited for everyone else. Tsukune and Kurumu were the first to arrive. The others came shortly after. It was a very interesting dinner to say the least. Moka was still flustered from her "talk" with Ruby, so she was a little jumpy. Tsukune was jumpy as well. He was still a little shaken from hearing the news about Kurumu being pregnant. Everyone else seemed normal. They finished and went off to do their own thing. Ruby told Tsukune to meet her in her room later that night.

Tsukune walked over to her room, following her orders. After dinner he had went back to his room and got some sleep before heading out.

"Hello...?" He walked in. The room was pitch black. The door closed behind him and he felt around the wall until he found a light switch. He turned the light on and saw Ruby on her bed, waking up. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Took long enough." She said. "This is your fault for taking so long." She came out from under the covers, revealing she was naked.

"W-why are you naked?" Tsukune asked, stepping back a little.

"I didn't pack enough, so I don't have anything to sleep in right now." She said. "Come sit." She patted the bed next to her.

"O-ok." He said, sitting down. He looked away, trying to ignore the fact there was a naked woman next to him. She hugged his arm. She was about to say something when an alarm clock went off. He looked to see it read 12:00.

"N... no. The day's over." She said sadly. "You can go if you want." She said, sad her time with him was over. He felt bad, knowing it was sort of his fault in the first place.

"I-if you want, I can stay here for the night." He said.

"Really...?" She asked looking at him. He nodded, making her smile. She lied down and pulled him on top of her. "Please..." She said meekly, placing her hand on his crotch. He gulped. He never thought she would actually want him like this. He nodded, making her smile. She took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. She looked at his half naked body before removing his last article of clothing. She stroked his cock, making it hard. She let go of it and instructed him to just put it in. He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in as far as he could go, making them both moan. He couldn't believe how tight she was. She was so developed and yet she was this tight. He loved how it felt and started moving in and out of her, making her moan in pleasure. He could tell it was her first time with a man, but not her first time period.

She moaned at his entrance. She had masturbated plenty of times before, but nothing she ever tried had ever felt this good. She has done many things to practice, even used a dildo, but none of it could even compare.

"Tsukune... Tsukune..." She moaned as he moved in and out quickly. She had never been so happy before. She had dreamed something like this would happen, but never thought it would so soon. She could feel waves of pleasure course through out her body each time he slammed his shaft deep inside her. She could feel herself climaxing, but did her best to hold off till Tsukune was ready as well.

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was doing. He was making love to a full grown woman. He had done this with the others, but this felt a little different. Even thought she was much older and was very well endowed, she was as tight as the rest of them, despite being the only one who he didn't hurt his first time with. He could feel her walls tighten a little and he could tell she was close. He moaned as she got tighter and tighter around him, bringing him close as well. Ruby, unable to hold it anymore, screamed as she climaxed. Her walls completely engulfed his cock, pushing him over the edge, causing him to climax as well. He released every ounce of his sperm into her, making her moan as the warm liquid entered her womb. Worn out, he fell on top of her and fell asleep.

Tsukune woke up the next morning and got dressed. He walked out and went to the dining room for breakfast, being joined by everyone else shortly after. After they had eaten breakfast, he walked off with Moka, Kokoa watching them as they left. She needed to find out. She was going to, one way or another. She got up and went to her room. She was going to find out why her sister liked him. She knew she had to, one way or another.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yeah yeah yeah, it was bad, I know. It was so much better when I first wrote it, but after I lost about half of it, I lost interest in trying to remember what I had wrote. I did for two reasons, one, it was giving me a head ache, two, I couldn't no matter how hard I tried any way. No one could remember 3000 (out of about 6000-7000 words already written) words that they lost, no matter how hard they tried. Well at least I couldn't. But like I said, I will try to make chapter 7 really really good to make up for this chapter. And the last one.

So, I have a question for everyone. Which chapter was your favorite one so far? Tell me in your review. Also tell me who you want for chapter 8 and ask any question you want and it will be answered in chapter 9. Also, about the missing sex scenes, I will add them, but it will take a while, since I can't access my other chapters right now. If it takes too long to access them, I will write them out in a different, side chapter. So anyways...

Review... Just please don't be mad about the chapter, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. So if you have to be mad, just don't be too harsh... I'm already sad enough I lost all the stuff I originally wrote... I don't want to be hit (mentally) by any really harsh reviews. So, if you want to say your mad, go ahead, just be gentle. But still tell me what your favorite chapter was with your review... See you next time.


	7. I do like it' by Kokoa

So as I said in the last chapter, I lost most of my work (I actually lost about 4000 words, which is even worse) and I'm truly sorry for that. I managed to sum up what I wrote in the 4000 words I lost, but it didn't turn out so well... I will tell you all exactly what happened in chapter 9 if someone asks me. Like I said, I will try to make this chapter really really good to make up for the last two. I would also like to clarify real quickly the time line between the chapters to help explain.

From chapter 1 - 2, a few hours.

From chapter 2 - 3, seven weeks.

From chapter 3 - 4, one day.

From chapter 4 - 5, a day and a half.

From chapter 5 - 6, two days.

From chapter 6 - 7, one day. So, that will let you understand some things better. Maybe not yet, but it will help you in the future.

Thatscool1, I would like to explain something to you. It's actually not weird that they spelled Kokoa's name Koko. Here's why. Moka's name is a play on words for a mocha (the drink.) They wanted Kokoa's name to be similar in that way, so they named her Kokoa. It is a play on words for cocoa (the drink), but cocoa is pronounced coco, but Koko is an actual Japanese name. Since they probably mistook it for cocoa, they just romanjied it as Koko, thus the different spelling. I hope that makes it more clear to you, if you didn't already know. (p.s., I know romanjied isn't a word, but romanji is, so... just look it up. It's a term used to tell how Japanese symbols sound, giving them English letters. Just in case you didn't know... in short, kanji translated to our letters on how it's pronounced.)

I also have a goal I want to reach with this chapter. If, only if I get at least 20 more reviews, to make my review count over 100, I will add a special chapter. It will include, the missing sex scenes as well as some rejected scenes and other things I had planned to put in, but decided against. Like, plot points that I decided not to add. Things that might have ruined the story if I had added. And, if I can remember it, the REAL second half of chapter 6. (very unlikely, but I can try if I get the reviews) If I can't I will include a special little story of one pairing of the reviewers choice. (I'll include it anyway, but it will be longer and better if I can't remember it.) So, if I can get the count over 100, I will add that chapter at either 11, 12, or 13, whichever one works best. So, if you want to see the ideas that I had, but rejected, and you want the missing sex scenes, review and vote for chapter 8, give me questions, or just say hi, and get the count over the number BEFORE I post the next chapter, or I won't add it unless I get over 120 reviews before chapter 9. The sooner you get the count up, the sooner that chapter will come, if you want it. Also, I will check, so no more than one review per person for the count, so at least 20 different people are needed. To be honest, I have it written out (aside from the little mini story) and my cousin (the person who is usually the first to read my work before I edit it) says he/she (I won't revel gender unless granted permission.) found it really interesting.

One last thing. Thank you for being patient with me. I know the wait for the last chapter wasn't entirely worth it, so thank you for being understanding. To be honest, I almost cried when I lost it. It was some of my best work and I just lost it. The chapter was going to be 5000 something, but was shortened to 3000 something thanks to that. So, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being understanding about it. It made me glad when I saw people still enjoyed my chapter.

Now then, the choices for chapter 8 are, either Kurumu's mom or Mizore's mom. I decided to make it one of them for a reason. Enough talking, time for the chapter.

So here we go, chapter 7.

Chapter 7: 'I... do like it...' by Kokoa

A sweet smell pierced her nose. It was a smell she fell in love with quickly. No matter how many times she smelled this intoxicating aroma, she just couldn't get enough of it. To her, the smell alone was blissful, but torturous at the same time. How the wonderful smell just tickled her nose, tempting her to do what she shouldn't, yet must. If only she could just bite off the fruit she so wanted to so easily, she wouldn't have to endure this torture. Indeed, just being in the same room was enough to torture her. She had been able to hold off all night. The whole, agonizing, night. No longer. Temptation had taken hold of her and she didn't want him to let go. She licked her lips, eager to sink her teeth into her breakfast. Literally.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune." Moka said.

"For..WHAT!" He yelped when she bit into his neck, sucking his blood. He should have seen it coming. Once reunited, not only did they go back to spending time together, they started sleeping in the same bed, and he went back to being her breakfast, again. For the hundreth time. But it didn't bother him anymore, he was used to it. It didn't really hurt that much and he loved her, so sparing a bit of his blood wasn't any trouble at all. He just didn't like it when she gives him surprise attacks. It's too, well, surprising. He just stood there obediently as she drank her fill, giving him a kiss when she was done, though he could have lived without the faint taste of blood still on her lips. He swallowed a bit, hoping to get the taste out of his mouth. Unable, he sighed and hoped his breakfast would be able to do so. Luckily, it did. After breakfast, he decided to spend some more time in the arcade. He liked it because it was fun and helped him get his mind off things.

Kokoa looked at him through the doorway. What does sister see in him? What makes him so great? Is he worth spending time with? Those thoughts ran through her head as she watched him. She felt a cold chill go down her spine and noticed Mizore looming above her. She gulped and decided to walk away before anything bad happened. She didn't need to get into any conflicts, especially since Kou wasn't around at the time, making her somewhat defenseless against the other girls. _'Where the hell is that useless servant...?'_ She thought. Ever since she arrived, she hasn't been able to find him and it really bugs her.

"Really Kurumu?" Moka asked, feeling the succubus' stomach. There was a small, but sure bump there. It was too hard to be fat and she knew muscle doesn't stick out like that, so it couldn't have been that either.

"Yup." She said proudly. "I'm so happy..." Her happy tone turning to a more timid one. Her cheeks were red and her eyes sparkled. Her lips formed a shy smile across her face. She rubbed her stomach gently, happy she got impregnated by the one she loves. Though, she did notice Moka has been looking the same as her. She was going to tell Moka, but decided to let her figure out on her own. After all, Moka has been pregnant longer than she has and it was becoming more and more noticeable every time she looked.

Tsukune got bored fast. He had only been playing for a half an hour and he was already bored. Noticing this, Mizore decided to make a move.

"Bored already." She asked. She slid her hands up his back and around his shoulder, making him shiver. She licked the back of his neck, making a chill go down his spine. "Don't worry, I know a **really** good way to pass the time." She said as seductively as she could. She pushed him to the back of the arcade, where no one could see them from the door way, and stuck her hand down his pants, making him gasp. She moved her hand up and down, massaging his now erect dick. She unzipped his pants and pulled it through. She pushed him down on the floor and sat on it, grinding against it, making him moan with pleasure. She moved her panties aside, and stuck his erect shaft deep inside her. She moved up and down on it, pleasuring the both of them. As she moved up and down, she could have swore it felt bigger than the last time, but decided to ignore it and kept up her motion. She increased speed as time went by, being careful not to make too much noise. He climaxed, releasing inside her, making her climax as well. She muffled their moans with a deep, passionate kiss. "See." She pointed at the clock. He looked to see that an hour had passed. She really did help him pass the time faster.

Kokoa walked around outside, looking for her little bat companion. Since she had nothing else to do, she figured it would be a good way to pass the time. She found herself to be very tense lately. She didn't know why, but ever since that night, she has found it hard to sleep. She just lies there, unable to fall asleep, no matter what she does. Unable to find him, she sat on the patio and looked at the scenery. It definitely felt and looked like winter. There were ice sickles hanging from almost every tree. Some would fall every once and a while. The once wet trees shined in the sunlight, now frozen thanks to the cold, dry air. Almost every leaf that was on the ground was enveloped in a blanket of ice. The ice just perfectly formed around it's current shape. Some leaves were stuck together in weird formations, some made some everyday shapes. The ground was no different. The ground was almost completely frozen because of the rain the other day, only a few spots were free from ice. Frozen puddles were everywhere, like a bunch of mini ponds just scattered across the place. It was like looking at a weirdly made ice skating rink.

Kokoa sighed and asked herself a question she has asked herself over a hundred times now. Why did everyone like Tsukune so much? What was so great about him? He was as weak as a human and had no really good traits that made him stand out. So what was so appealing about him?

"What are you doing out here?" She turned around and saw Tsukune approaching her. She just turned back around and tried to ignore him. "You alright?" He asked, sitting next to her. She was never very sociable, but she seemed a little depressed to him.

"I'm fine." She grumbled. She could feel her cheeks heating up for some reason. She was about to get up and walk away, but stopped when she smelled an alluring aroma. She looked at him and saw his hand was bleeding. "What happened?" She asked, looking at his hand. She wasn't worried, she was just curious. She didn't notice it before and saw he hadn't either.

"What? This? Oh, it might have been from when I fell earlier. I felt something hit my hand but decided to ignore it." He said. After he was done in the arcade with Mizore, he decided to just walk around and tripped over something and fell, but managed to catch himself before he completely hit the ground. He had felt a sharp pain in his hand, but it wasn't that bad, so he just ignored it. He didn't realize it was bleeding.

Kokoa knelt down and picked up his bleeding hand, putting it close to her face. Like her sister, the smell of his blood was intoxicating. Unable to resist, she licked his hand clean of his blood, loving the taste. She had been able to resist biting him before, but was unable to this time. She moved up to his neck, bit down, and started drinking his blood. She felt excited, because she has never done this before in her life. Drinking blood like that was much better than she thought. She understood why her sister liked his blood so much. For some reason, she also felt really turned on. Was it because her body was so close to his, or because his blood tasted really good. She stopped and ran back to her room.

"What was that?" She asked herself. Never before has she ever felt like that. Could she actually be falling for Tsukune? Was she actually falling in love with that useless man? No. She shook those thought out of her head. She would never fall in love with him. She sat on her bed and decided to lie down for a bit.

"What are you doing~ desu?" Yukari asked Tsukune, who was still sitting outside. She had seen him walk out, but didn't pay any mind to it until she saw Kokoa come back in. Curious, she decided to see what was going on, just to see him sitting there, looking bewildered.

"Oh, nothing." He said. That was the second time that day he had his blood sucked and he was feeling a little light headed. He got up and headed back in with the young witch. He decided to go and take a bath to pass the time. Yukari, who had already taken one that day, decided to give him some alone time, and walked off, letting him enter the changing room alone. He got undressed and went into the spring. It felt really good, especially since it was cold outside. Even though there were some indoor baths as well, for some reason, he liked the outdoor baths better. To him, they felt a little warmer. It was also nice to be outside and get some fresh air. It was warmer in the bath area's outside than on the patio, there was also no ice on the ground in there as well, just water from the cooled off steam that endlessly touched it.

"Ah, Tsukune!" Moka said walking in. She took off her towel and put her herbs in the water. She got in and went over in front of Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her body. Her breasts were crushed against his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing her to get even closer to him. Her hard nipples rubbed against his. He did notice something weird. He put his hand between their stomachs. His blood ran cold. He could feel it. A small, but sure bump. He did notice she was eating more than usual, but he didn't expect this, even though he should have.

"M-Moka-san, are you... by any chance... pregnant?" He mumbled the last word, but it was just loud enough she could hear it. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but with Kurumu already pregnant, it seemed like a high possibility.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She had never thought about the possibility of her being pregnant. Sure, she had sex with him, but for one reason or another, it just never crossed her mind.

"Well... there's a... you know..." He pointed down to her stomach. The last thing he wanted was to make it seem like he was calling her fat. Who knows what she would have done if he had done that.

"A what...?" She rubbed her hand up and down her stomach, gasping when she felt the bump. She remembered Kurumu had one similar to it, making her gasp. She really was pregnant. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She didn't mind having Tsukune's baby, but she didn't know if she was ready for it yet. Tsukune saw she looked a little sad. Wanting to cheer her up, he placed his hands behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't a very long one, but it was a passionate one to say the least.

"Sorry, Moka." He said, breaking the kiss. He felt bad for making her pregnant. He knew it would affect her both physically and mentally and he felt bad since it was practically his fault.

"No, it's alright." She said, shaking her head. "I mean I am surprised, but that doesn't mean I don't like it. To be honest, I'm happy to be baring your child. So, don't worry about it right now." She gave him a quick kiss. They quickly finished their bath and got dressed before going to get some lunch.

"What are you doing~ desu?" Yukari asked, walking up to them.

"Getting lunch." Moka responded. Yukari nodded and decided to join them. The three ate lunch and Moka went off to get some sleep since she started to feel sick, leaving Yukari and Tsukune all alone.

Kokoa lied on her bed and sighed. She still couldn't stop thinking about Tsukune and her sister having sex. She took a finger and placed it her pussy through her panties. She rubbed it a little and moaned. _'That actually felt pretty good...'_ She thought. She had never done anything like it before. She rubbed a little harder and faster, making her moan with pleasure more. She stopped and took her panties off, touching herself directly.

"Ahh..." She moaned. Her warm fingers against her bare vagina felt even better. She rubbed it some more, liking the feeling. She remembered seeing the two having sex and shoved her fingers inside herself, making her gasp. It was better than she imagined. She started moving her fingers in and out, moaning as she did so. She moved her fingers around, increasing the pleasure. She had never felt this good ever. Waves of pleasure went throughout her body each time she moved her fingers. She took her fingers out and looked at them. They were sticky and wet with a slightly shiny liquid. She separated her fingers, a strand of her juices forming between the two. After a few moments, it disappeared. Curious, she licked one of her fingers, tasting herself. It was a weird, bittersweet taste. She took her fingers and put them back in her slit, moving them in and out again.

"Ohh..." She moaned as she pleasured herself, increasing her speed. As she got faster, she could feet a knot forming in her stomach. "Ahh... ahh... oh..." She moved faster and faster, the knot tightening and tightening. It wasn't long before she climaxed. "AHH!" She almost screamed as she experienced her first orgasm. It felt just amazing. She never knew she could feel that way by just fingering herself. She removed her fingers from her slit and looked at them. Her whole hand was wet, covered with her juices. She separated her fingers and put them back together again and again, watching the strand of her own juices appear and disappear each time. She licked her fingers, tasting that bittersweet taste again. It wasn't very good, but it wasn't horrible either, just different.

She put her panties back on and sat up. She could understand a little why her sister liked it so much, but she still wondered how it would feel for someone to have sex with her. Would it feel better? Worse? Or would it be the same? She wanted to find out, but didn't know what to do. Should she abandon her pride and ask Tsukune, or just force him? He was weak and wouldn't be able to resist, but at the same time, something in her didn't want to hurt him. It was like she was starting to care about him as a real person; an equal. But what she didn't understand was why. Was she actually falling for him like everyone else has? Or was it sympathy since her sister likes him? Why would she ever fall for him? No matter how many times she asked that question, she couldn't seem to find the answer. What would she do if she was in love with him though? Would he ever fall for her? Most likely no. She didn't even think she had a chance. Compared to all the others, she wasn't much. All of them except Yukari were more well endowed than she was. Not only were their breasts bigger, but their body's had better curves than hers had. She barely had any at all. With them around, it would seem very unlikely he would find her as attractive. She shook her head. Why would she think about that kind of stuff? Why did she care how he saw her?

Tsukune sat in the lounge, completely bored out of his mind. There was still a lot of time left before he would have to go to bed. He would most likely lose his mind if he just sat there and did nothing for the next couple of hours before dinner. Sure, Yukari was there, but she had sat down on his lap and ended up falling asleep, using his chest as a pillow. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep, like a cute little angel. He stroked her hair gently and thought back to when they first met. He could tell she has matured a lot since then. She went from an immature little prankster, who didn't want any friends, to a nice, little girl, who still pulled a few pranks every now and then. She was so young, yet she was smarter than most people his age. It really amazed him. Little by little, she was starting to look more mature. Not just in how she acts. He has started seeing her in a new light. Almost every day since the day they met, she has been getting more and more mature, allowing him to see her in a different way almost each time. He could tell, while she still had a childish mindset, she was thinking more and more like an adult everyday, allowing her to grow the way she has been.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu came barging into the room, waking Yukari up; the latter not being very happy about being disturbed. It could not only be seen on her facial expression, but you could almost feel a strong, negative aura surrounding her.

"What's you problem?" Yukari growled. "I'm tired and you're not helping! Just go away!" Her tone showed she was really angry.

"What's your problem? If you tired, go sleep in your room." Kurumu said, almost like she was trying to taunt her.

"Kurumu, leave her alone, ok." Tsukune told her. "If she wants to sleep here like this, it's fine." He didn't want the two arguing at the moment. He was already light headed from having his blood sucked by Moka and Kokoa, he didn't need their arguing making things worse by giving him a headache.

"Ok... But she didn't have to talk to me like that." She said softly.

"I haven't slept in four days, so go away and don't bother us again!" Yukari said, her tone still angry, but mellowed out a bit.

"Why not?" Tsukune asked, but she was already fast asleep.

"Well then, see ya." Kurumu said, walking out. She didn't want Yukari to get sick or make her any angrier than she already was.

"Wait!" Tsukune called after her. She stopped and turned around, looking at him. "Don't go. Stay here for a while. It's kinda boring since I can't fall asleep myself." Kurumu happily accepted the invitation and sat down next to him. "So... What were you up to?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I was eating, then I took a bath, and now I'm talking to you." She answered. She had been very hungry lately and was snacking every chance she got. They went on to talk about her pregnancy to their knowledge over Moka's pregnancy. According to Kurumu, Moka had gotten pregnant after their first time having intercourse. Kurumu had gotten pregnant a half a month after her first time. Over the month and a half before this little vacation, she and Moka had made love with him at least four times. Kurumu told him she got pregnant around the second or third time, which explained why her stomach was just a little smaller than Moka's. They had talked about it for hours, not noticing the time flying by them. Before the two knew it, dinner was upon them. He woke Yukari up, explaining why he did so to calm her down and the three went to go eat dinner. Yukari had inhaled her food and quickly went to her room to get some sleep. Everyone else just ate at their own pace, leaving once they were done to go get some sleep. Tsukune lied down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Kokoa stood in front of Tsukune's door. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She went into his room, closing the door behind her, and turned on the lights, waking him up.

"Who's there?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Once his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he looked to see who was at his doorway. "What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see Kokoa standing there. She was one of the last people he would expect to see there. Taking a closer look at her, he noticed she was acting a little weird. Her knees were shaking, like she was nervous about something. She was also fidgeting and looking down at the floor, looking up every once in a while. She also seemed to be breathing heavily. and her eyes didn't seem to have that fire they usually do. She seemed like a totally different person.

"Umm." She took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Would you... please... do to me... what you did to... my big sister... the other day...?" She said meekly. He could tell right away that she swallowed her pride to say those words. He didn't know how to deny her. How could he since some one as proud as her lowered herself just so she could ask him to have sex with her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He needed to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. "You know what it means to do this, right?" He looked to make sure she was listening.

"Yes..." She said. "I know what could happen and I don't really care anymore. I need to know why big sister liked it so much..." He sighed, her true motive clear to him now. She had seen him with inner Moka and was curious to know how it feels.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked, making sure she didn't have any last thoughts.

"Are you going to fuck me or not!" She questioned, her face turning red, regretting not only what she said, but her choice of words as well. To her, she sounded like a slut and she didn't like it.

"Fine." He said. He had planned to from the beginning, as long as she was ready for it. He tilted her chin up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss; her first kiss. It wasn't like anything she ever imagined. Not only did it taste good, it felt so warm and inviting; she loved it. It didn't take her long to start kissing him back. She gasped when he put his tongue in her mouth, using it to explore every inch of her mouth, to memorize every nook and cranny. It was a new experience to her, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. He broke the kiss, a single strand of saliva formed between their lips, quickly disappearing.

He took her over to his bed and laid her down, taking her shirt off. He looked at her breasts and smiled. While they weren't as small as Yukari's, they were just slightly smaller that Mizore's. He hovered over her, looking at her bare torso from above before going down and putting his mouth over one of her nipples. She gasped, finding it more pleasurable than she thought. Her gasps turned into moans as he sucked and bit at her sensitive nipples.

"Do you like it?" He asked, fondling her breasts.

"No..." She lied. He could tell by the look on her face she was lying. Her cheeks were red and she was fighting back the moans she wanted to let out. He laughed a bit and took off her skirt. He began fingering her delicate pussy, making her shriek in surprise. He rubbed his fingers up and down her pussy through her panties. He could feel the panties getting wet, so he removed them. Embarrassed, Kokoa put her legs together,, hiding her precious womanhood. He moved down and spread her legs apart, revealing her tight cunt. He went in and started licking it, teasing her with his tongue. She moaned is pleasure, unable to hold it in any longer. He nibbled her flaps before thrusting his tongue deep inside her.

"Ahh..." She moaned. She clamped his head between her legs. He kept moving his tongue in and out, making her moan with delight. To her, it felt even better than masturbating did. The pleasure was not only greater, she could feel herself climaxing soon. "Ohhhh~" She moaned as she climaxed. Her legs loosened up, allowing his head to get free. He took off his clothes and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" He asked. She shook her head and pushed him down. She stroked him, making him moan a little. She took his rod and put the whole thing in her mouth, gagging her. She pulled it back out just to shove it back in again. He moaned in pleasure as she sucked him. Even though it was her first time, she seemed like a pro. She licked the edges some before enveloping it with her mouth again. "That feels great." He said, moving in synch with her. It didn't take him long to climax, releasing his seed into her mouth. While she didn't quite like the bitter taste, she swallowed it all anyway. She took it out of her mouth and watched it go limp. She put her hand around it and stroked it until it got hard again and lied down. Again, he positioned himself at her entrance. "You ready now?" He asked. She nodded and he pushed into her slowly, easily breaking through her virgin barrier.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain and clutched the sheets, pain shooting throughout her whole body. _'How did she like this? It hurts!'_ She thought as he moved in and out of her. Little by little though, the pain started going away and was soon replaced by pleasure. She began to moan lightly as he moved in and out of her, gently, but at a fast pace. She kept her breathing in pace with his thrusts, holding her moans back as best as she could.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, thrusting into her a little faster.

"No" She said bluntly, making it obvious it was a lie. He could tell she was fighting back the moans as best she could for some reason. Not wanting her to lie, he greatly increased his pace and slammed into her harder than he was before. She managed to fight back most of the moans, a few escaping every now and then. She kept them back until he hit a certain spot, to which she screamed with pleasure. Liking the reaction, he slammed his dick into that same exact spot, making her scream with pleasure again. He began moving in and out, hitting her in that exact spot over and over again, making her moan in ecstasy, the pleasure too great to hold back the moans anymore.

"So, do you like it." He asked again, wanting an honest answer out of her.

"No..." She lied, making him stop, much to her disappointment.

"Well, if you don't like it, I don't see any reason to continue." He began to pull out of her, but she wrapped her legs around him, stopping him.

"No, don't." She said, almost begging.

"Why not?" He asked slyly. "If you don't like it, there's no point in continuing." He told her. She shivered and took a deep breath.

"Fine..." She said. "I... do like it. Ok, so please, continue." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the satisfied look on his face, knowing that he had beaten her. He just stayed still, torturing her some more for not being honest with him. "Please..." She said timidly. He smiled and started moving again, making sure he hit her in that spot again, making her moan with pleasure. She was still tight, making him grunt with pleasure as well. Her walls rubbing his dick, engulfing it the whole way; it felt incredible. "Ohh... Tsukune~" She mewled. She could feel the pleasure building up inside her, bringing her close to her climax. "It feels amazing..." She moaned, wrapping her arms around him.

"Same here." He told her, giving her a light kiss.

"Tsukune..." She looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?" Her eyes looked intense, like she needed to tell him something important.

"I... I..." She breathed in a few times. "I love you!" She said. Both couldn't believe she had said that. He would have never expected her to fall in love with him. She didn't expect it either, for she always thought him useless, but know knew why they loved him so much. Not just because he's cute, but because he is strong, emotionally. He was able to support them and help them emotionally and mentally, not physically.

She moaned as she felt herself even closer to her climax. She pressed her lips against his, giving him a passionate kiss. It didn't take long before she climaxed, breaking the kiss with a loud moan. Her climax caused him to climax as well, releasing his sperm deep into her womb. The two lied there limp, worn out. She pulled him into another passionate kiss, using her tongue this time to explore his mouth, making him use his tongue to dance with hers. They broke the kiss and Tsukune pulled the covers over them as they both fell asleep.

The two woke up, got dressed, and went down to get breakfast. The rest joined them soon after. They began eating and talking, no real topic being shared amongst them. They all went quiet when the door flew open.

"Hello." A woman's voice greeted.

"MOTHER!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Who's mother was it? Either Kurumu's or Mizore's. You tell me who you want in your review and also tell me how you liked it. I hope I did good. But, man, this is my longest chapter yet.

Also, funny story Chaosweaver, you wanted bondage for their next private moment? I actually planned to do that as well. I wanted to do it for the last chapter, but decided to save it for another chapter.

Now, here are some idea's for chapter 8 that won't be used, but are really good.

1. A threesome with Moka and Yukari (will use it eventually)

2. A threesome with outer and inner Moka separated (really good one, I like it, props to you ShadowSentinel remind me about it in some later chapter and I will use it)

3. Outer Moka first part and inner Moka for the second (Actually never thought of that, thank you for the suggestion, Izo's lover)

I also got a request for a threesome with Mizore and Moka, as for your answer, yes I will. Not chapter 8, but sometime in the future. It would be fun to try.

Not to say any other ideas were bad, just those ones stood out more to me. So keep thinking of ideas and I might just use them (99.5% chance I will use them, the other .5 is if it either involves Gin or some other male. I won't put the girls with anyone other than Tsukune)

To master shake dude, I will update... Now. And now, about Kurumu's baby, I will only reveal these things. First, it's not baby, it's babies since their twins and second, one is a boy and the other a girl. (Most likely identical just different color hair being the only difference.) That's all I will say about her babies, if you have any idea for names, please tell me, I would love to hear them.

Now, to js968150 (I'll just call you js968 for short, hope you don't mind.) I know how Ruby is portrayed and it was originally like that, but I got so sad when I lost the whole half of the chapter, I completely forgot about that. Form the line where Tsukune woke up after fainting (I think, I might have lost up from a little more...) and down was all lost (about 4000 words). I had a lot of detail, especially about the pregnancy, but I lost it all and couldn't remember it, thus, I summarized what I did remember, which wasn't much since I was really sad and mad.

So again, thank you all for being understanding with me for last chapter and I hope this one can make it up to you all.

Don't forget, if I get at least 20 more reviews, making my review count over 100, I will make a special chapter will rejected ideas, the missing sex scene and some bonus material that I usually would never tell someone. (Nothing personal, just things about my story) I think it is actually an interesting chapter and you all might find it interesting, so if you want it, make sure you review and get others to review as well, and I will add it at either chapter 11, 12, or 13, which ever comes first. Well, not like that, just which ever one I get around to first.

And don't forget to ask questions for chapter 9, and tell me, what is your favorite chapter so far.

Now review, hahahahaha-ach... Hair ball... oh wait, that's not a hair ball-oh my gosh... What is that thing... AHHHHHHH!

...review... Sorry, just got bored...


	8. Never before' by Tsurara

Ok, the winner is...

Wow... Tsurara and Ageha both have 8 votes, meaning it's a tie (As of the 119th review) So I asked my cousin which one he wanted and that means the winner is...

Tsurara, but I'm a kind person, so I will do two things for you all.

1st, I will do Ageha for chapter 10.

2nd, while it won't be a sex scene, I will put something in with Ageha and Tsukune to hold you all off until then, I will do both of them with Tsukune later.

And now, I want to address a few things. First, to the reviewer, Awesome Guy, what do you mean? Are you trying to say something or just insult me? If you want to insult me, then please use proper grammar for gosh sakes. If you don't speak English, still, that kind of grammar is bad, even for some one who doesn't speak the language. I mean really now. If you weren't trying to insult me, then sorry, your review, well I can't really make it out...

And now to my dear reviewer, slashburn, I understand where you're coming from, but I need to say something that everyone needs to understand... That. Chapter. Wasn't. PEDOPHILIA! In no way is it. Pedophilia is an adult, ADULT, over the age of 18 seeing a kid under the age of 18 and USING THEM for sex. Or just seeing them as a sex toy. Not having sex with them, no using them for sex(In other words, similar to rape, but without the child knowing what they are doing). Tsukune for one is under 18 and he wasn't using Yukari for sex since she was the one who wanted it. (And I'm not 18 yet. Only 17 until April) So, I can agree with what Mediator said. It is all fiction. So, thank you Mediator for saying what I wanted to, but didn't know how to say.

Now, about the orgy... I will tell you everything in the next chapter, ok. And to Frylock, Master Shake Dude, and Meatwad... SHUT UP! In this chapter, if I get more than one review from each of you, I will wait a whole week for each review. So for each review after the first one, I will wait a whole week to post the next chapter. I mean really, just be patient, I have other stories besides this one. So, whether your 3 different people, or just one person, be quiet. And I am offended, Master Shake. Why on earth would you even think I'm a girl. I wouldn't have called myself cokeman if I was a girl. Sorry if I offended you, but seriously, reviewing a large amount of times asking me to hurry will only make me work slower. Why? I don't like getting rushed. I work at my own pace. Now, please calm down and wait patiently like everyone else.

But, just to tell you, the next chapter will be posted up very soon after this one, so if you have any last minute questions, ask them quickly. I'll still answer your questions in chapter 9, even after I posted it, but it won't be answered for a while. So, ask any last minute questions and wait for the next chapter.

So here's chapter 8

'Never before...' by Tsurara

Tsukune carefully lowered himself down into the bath. He flinched when his left arm hit the water. Frost bit. He sighed. Ever since Tsurara came, everything has been even more chaotic. She had said something about wanting to test something for herself and froze him, only to be stopped my Mizore. He had a bad feeling in his gut he didn't want to find out what she wanted to test out. He lowered his head under the water. He breathed out, causing bubbles to form on the surface. He stretched his arms out to the side.

"Huh?" His right arm his something squishy. He pulled it back until his hand was on it. He grabbed them and heard a moan. "Kurumu, is that-" He choked when he looked over. It was most definitely not Kurumu. But who? It was too hard for him to see.

"AHHHH!" The scream echoed throughout the whole hotel.

"Tsukune, what happened." All the girls had quickly came when they heard him. They could see him, pinned to the side of the bath.

"W-what are you doing, Mother." Everyone took a closer look, only to see it was Ageha pinning him to the side of the bath. "Get your hands off him." Kurumu ran over and pulled Tsukune out of her grasp. "Are you ok... What were you doing?" She shot an angry look at her mother.

"What?" She said in an innocent tone. "He started it..." She cupped her breasts.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu growled.

"He was the one who grabbed my breasts first." She said, trying to look and sound innocent.

"Is that true, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I-it w-w-was an a-accident." He stated. "I d-didn't meat t-to." He was still a little dazed from being pinned by Ageha. Tsukune got dressed and everyone moved to the lounge.

"So, why are you here, mother?" Kurumu and Mizore questioned their respective mothers.

:To check up on our grandchildren, of course." They both said.

"But of course, my Mizore is the one who had him first." Tsurara said. "Your daughters could never have even a chance with him. She's just getting fat." She mocked, peeving both Ageha and Kurumu.

"Fat? Do you mean her baby, or are you just jealous she has bigger breasts?" Ageha shot back. "Of course, seeing as you two have no breasts, it's only natural to be jealous." She laughed a bit.

Tsukune sighed as he watched the mothers fight. He found it kind of annoying how childish they were. He wasn't the only one. Mizore and Kurumu and everyone else found it annoying as well. To think they were arguing over something like that, it was kind of stupid.

"It was of course my Kurumu who took his virginity." Ageha said rashly. "And that's all that matters."

"You wish; it was really Mizore." Tsurara said. They each looked at their daughters, expecting them to tell them who it was. But what should they tell them? Should they lie or should they just tell the truth? Should they join in the childish argument, or end it?

Mizore and Kurumu felt trapped. Either they could just stoop down low and join their mothers in the argument, or they could tell them Moka was the first one to have him and hope for the best. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well... Neither of us did..." They each said in a low voice. It took the mothers a few seconds to process what their daughters had said, only to have a horrified look on their faces.

"W-who was it then." They both asked. Mizore and Kurumu glanced over at Moka. She nodded, though she wasn't sure if she really should have.

"It was Moka..." They each said. Moka held onto Tsukune's arm, waiting for what's going to happen. She didn't know. No one did, so all they could do was wait. Much to their surprise, the mothers looked more happy than mad. In fact, they looked a little too happy. Why? No one knew. Each mother took their respective daughters and left the room with them.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Moka asked. Tsukune just shook his head. With everything over, everyone left, going off doing their own thing.

Tsukune went to his room, hoping he would be alone there. He couldn't have been more wrong. Ageha was waiting there for him.

"Umm... Hey..." He said, backing up a bit. Before he could make a run for it, the door slammed behind him, making him jump forward a bit. Before he could do anything else, Ageha pulled him down to the bed on top of her. He could feel a nose bleed, his face right in her breasts. She instantly took off her shirt and placed his hand on her breasts.

"You like bigger breasts, right?" She asked in a seductive tone. She took her other breasts and began to suck on it. He gulped, the simulation too unbearable. She stopped sucking her breasts and let it fall back down. Tsukune looked at it. The nipple was slightly wet and hard. She pulled him into her so he was now sucking her nipple, making her moan a little.

Before she could go any further, Kurumu came bursting in.

"Stop it, mother!" She glared at her mother, knowing what she was trying to do. She was going to enslave him and force him to love her daughter only. Kurumu didn't want that. Yes, she wanted him to love her only, but she wanted to gain that love without using any succubus powers. She grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "Don't touch him." She cried. She knew her mother was going to force him to lover her, but also knew she would have some fun with him before that. She definitely didn't want that.

"Fine." Ageha sighed and left.

"I'm sorry..." Kurumu looked up at Tsukune. "Are you ok."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said. Tired, he lied down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Once he was asleep, Kurumu decided to leave. She didn't want to bother him further.

Bitter cold. Tsukune woke up in the middle of the night. It had become way too cold in his room. He got up and was about to leave the room, only to get pulled back down.

"Mizore...?" He asked, feeling their cold hands.

"Close..." He shivered. He knew that voice. The room suddenly got colder. "From what Mizore told me, you are quite amazing." She whispered in his ear. "You never fail to please..." Her hand touched his chest and began trailing down. "So, why don't you please me..." She grabbed his crotch. He could feel her cold hands through his pants. She slowly unzipped his pants. She reached in and pulled out his cock. He shivered. Her hands were too cold on him. It hurt.

"W-why...?" He asked. His body got weaker and weaker every second, the cold sapping all his energy.

"Why?" She repeated, stroking his member. "You need experence with a real woman, not one of those girls." She said. "And, I want to see if you can really please me..." She said. "If you can be the first." She whispered in his ear. She got down on the floor and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed.

"If I can be the first to what?" He asked. It was painful. She engulfed his penis with her mouth. The cold combined with her saliva hurt. Not a lot, but enough.

"The first to please me..." She said, trailing her tongue up and down his erect manhood. "No matter how much I love him, Mizore's father never really pleased me..." She said. "Sure, I enjoyed it, but it never really pleased me..." She said. She put his cock back in her mouth. The pain had stopped. It was too numb to feel anymore pain. Before any other words could be said, Mizore came in.

"Mother, I told you not too!" She said, almost yelling. After her mother had talked to her, all Mizore was told was she was going to sleep in a different room. She had told her mother to stay away from Tsukune's room, but it seemed like her mother wasn't listening to her. It took Mizore a little while to realize that and ran over here as fast as she could. Mizore got on his bed and pulled him on, getting him away from Tsurara. "Why can't you just leave him alone?" She asked, holding him tightly.

"Never before..." They looked at her as she stood up. "Has anyone ever given me true pleasure, ever truly pleased me..." She said. "I thought at least he could..." She sat down on the bed. "I've always wanted to feel pleasure at least once... To have some male please me..." She looked over at the two.

"But why, mother...?" Mizore asked.

"Have you ever had sex and not feel any pleasure?" Tsurara asked. Mizore shook her head. "I have. Only once did you father ever give me pleasure, but that was when he gave me you... but after that, he has never pleased me..." Mizore held Tsukune tighter. "Making love and not feeling anything... Is painful. It leaves an emptiness. One that seems to never go away."

"Maybe that's because you never do it as yourself..." Mizore said.

"As myself...?" Tsurara didn't understand.

"When I did it with him, I didn't do it as a Yuki-Onna, but just as me..." She explained. "It's too cold... What really makes it feel good is the warmth..." Mizore held him closer. "If I had done it as a Yuki-Onna, it would have been too cold, like now... But as myself, it was warm... A warmth that didn't weaken me... but made me feel stronger..." She said. "Come with me to my room." She said, taking Tsukune with her. "And don't make it cold." She added before walking out the door.

They got to Mizore's room and closed the door. Tsukune shuddered. Going from a really cold place to a nice, warm one didn't exactly make him feel comfortable. In fact, it was miserable. His body was just adjusting to the cold, only for it to get warm again. The warmed burned, but at the same time it felt sort of good. It took a few minutes, but his body finally adjusted, making it comfortable again.

"How do you feel?" Mizore asked after a while.

"Better, thanks..." He sighed. Just as he was about to relax, he could feel Mizore pull his cock back out and begin to stroke it. "W-what...?" He moaned.

"Now try mother..." Mizore told her. She really didn't want Tsurara to have Tsukune, but decided to just give her one chance with him. Tsurara nodded and put his now erect member in her mouth, moving back and forth. Tsukune moaned. It was much better now that the room wasn't cold. She continued to suck him. Even though it was warm, she liked it. She actually liked this warmth. She started moving faster, making him moan more.

Mizore, unable to just sit and watch, got down next to Tsurara and put his balls into her mouth, making Tsukune gasp. She sucked on them gently, making sure she didn't hurt him. The combination of Tsurara sucking his dick, alone with Mizore sucking his balls, it was too much. Unable to hold it in, he climaxed, releasing everything into Tsurara's mouth. Tsurara pulled his dick out of her mouth. She swallowed all the sperm that had come out of him, cringing as it went down her throat. She sat down on the bed. Mizore stood up and pushed her mother down on the bed, spreading her legs apart.

"Tsukune..." She said. She stroked him till he became erect. Tsukune looked at her, making sure she was ok with it. After all, this was her mother. Mizore nodded. Did she really want him to have sex with her mother? No. But she was going to anyway, hoping her mother will leave him alone after this.

He positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting in quickly, making Tsurara moan. Mizore was right. The warmth really did make the experence better. She moaned as he moved in and out of her, pleasuring her in a way she never thought possible. Mizore couldn't bare to just watch him. She put her crotch over her mothers face and pulled Tsukune forward, kissing him. Tsurara smiled, knowing what Mizore wanted. Not wasting any time, she stuck her tongue out and began to lick Mizore's pussy, making Mizore break the kiss with a moan. Tsukune began to suck Mizore's breasts while thrusting into Tsurara. She moaned, making her tongue vibrate against Mizore's pussy, causing her to gasp.

Tsukune didn't know why, but something felt different while having sex with Tsurara. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't as great as the others. But what he didn't understand was why. Was it because Tsurara wasn't a virgin like the others? No, it couldn't be. Even after Moka lost her virginity, it always felt great. As well as Kurumu and Mizore. So, why did this feel so different. He grunted a little as he kept thrusting in and out of Tsurara. He stopped sucking Mizore's breasts and captured her in a deep, passionate kiss. Mizore moaned into the kiss. Her mother's licking was surprisingly good.

Tsurara was close. Close to her first orgasm in years. She was exited. She has never felt this good before. She just kept moaning and licking Mizore as she got closer and closer to her climax. It didn't take too much more thrusting form Tsukune before she climaxed. Her first in years, as well as her best. What made it better was Tsukune climaxed at the same time, filling her up with his warm sperm. It felt too amazing.

"Thank you." Tsurara said. "Now, I will leave you alone." She bowed and left Mizore's room.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Tsukune said. Mizore, taking it the wrong way, started feeling depressed. "It was different... It wasn't as good... It felt... well, empty." She looked up at him. "Not to say it didn't feel good, it did, it felt really good, just empty I guess... I wonder why..."

"Maybe it is because you don't love her?" She said. He looked at her, curious at what she just said. "I mean, if I had sex with someone I didn't love, I'm sure it would feel the same way... Right?" He nodded. She was probably right. He didn't love Tsurara like he loved the others. Maybe that was it. He sighed and lied down Mizore cuddling up next to him. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep again.

Tsukune woke up and stretched before getting up. Seeing that no one else was awake yet, he decided to take a little walk for a bit. He walked outside and took a deep breath. The moment he stepped off the porch, he felt something squish beneath his feet. He looked down to see a bat.

"Aren't you..." He picked Kou up and brought him inside. He walked to Kokoa's room and banged on her door. He knew he would most likely regret giving her back her weapon, but he couldn't just leave him like that.

"What...?" Kokoa asked, slightly mad someone had woken her up. When she noticed it was Tsukune, her cheeks turned red and she took a small step back. "Umm... What is it?" She asked in a slightly more timid voice.

"This..." He held Kou up to her. Her eyes twinkled with happiness as well as anger at the sight of him.

"Where have you been?" She shouted. No response. "Answer me!" She said getting annoyed. Still, no response. "Kou..." She asked, starting to get a little worried. He didn't move an inch. "Kou..." She said a little louder, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Kou, answer me you useless servant..." She said, tears threatening to fall any second.

"He... feels cold." Tsukune said. Tears fell from her eyes. Sure, he wasn't the best servant and he did a lot of things that made her angry, but this was too much. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was grateful he was her servant. She didn't want to see him go.

"KOU!" She cried, waking everyone up.

"Why are you screaming this earily in the morning?" Kurumu yawned as she came to see what was up.

"Yeah~ desu." Yukari agreed. She too was still tired.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked, seeing Kokoa on her knees, crying. "Tsukune, what happened." She asked, looking at him. Everyone had gathered there, trying to see what was wrong.

"I went out for a walk and ended up finding him like this..." Tsukune said, showing her Kou.

"Kokoa... I'm sorry..." Moka said. She knew Kokoa must be sad.

"Kou... Kou... Kou..." Kokoa said, crying. Moka hugged her. Too sad to care, she hugged her back. "Please, don't leave me... Kou..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

And there you have it, chapter 8. Not the best chapter, but it wasn't bad either. Now, like I said, any last minute questions, ask them now. While chapter 9 will be updated frequently, if you want to see them soon, do so now.

Like I said, chapter 10 will be Ageha and about the orgy... I will talk about it next chapter. Now, tell me your favorite chapter so far. Also, about the extra chapter, it will be added. It will happen at either chapter 11, 12, or 13, still don't know yet.

Any ho, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to ask questions that will be answered in chapter 9. Till then.

Review.


	9. Q & A' by cokeman

So here's the Q & A chapter.

'Q & A' by cokeman

First, I would like to address a few things. First, to Izo's Lover, sorry, but I won't make the babies heterochromia. I might not use it because I have heterochromia myself. I have one green eye and one blue eye. I just feel it would be too weird to do something like that. Well for me anyways. Though, I love the idea. Even though I have it, I think it is really cool because even today, no one fully knows what causes it. Some clam they do, but they have all been proven wrong. So, whether or not I use it will depend. To my other reviewers, tell me whether or not you like the idea. Depending on that will determine if I use it or not. But, again, love the idea. Also, hate to say this, but what you heard is wrong. Very few twins have heterochromia. Only 1 out of every 80 pairs (Somewhere around there) have it. So, twins rarely have it. A single child is more likely to have it. (I only know this because I have it and have had it since I was 2. No one has ever been born with it before. It is gained as they grow older.)

Now, about the orgy, first, wrong terminology. An orgy involves multiple females AND males. I told you I won't use any other male. But, I might do a reverse gang-bang some time. It might be fun to try.

Also, some idea's I can't use because they wouldn't fit into the story line, but don't worry. I will make a few extra chapters using those ideas, almost like alternate endings or story lines. You'll see when I write them.

Just an FYI, the questions will be answered in no specific order. I also need to say, only Kurumu is having twins. Also, not everyone in Moka's family is named after drinks. Only a few are. Her sisters (other than Kokoa), aren't. Her mother isn't. Her father isn't.

Q&A Time:

Q: Is Mizore pregnant?

A: Yes and no. Yes, Tsukune got her pregnant, but it has only been a few days, it takes a little while for it to grow.

Q: Which area is the hot springs located? (Not how worded, but same meaning)

A: Now, tattletale, that is a good question I thought no one would ask. Well, I imagined the hot spring resort one of my friends visited one day. He showed me over a thousand pictures of it. It had all the stuff this place does and it also had a water slide (A go**amn huge one at that.) As well as a pool and mini water park. (Other slides, a wave pool, etc.) I think he said it was in Okinawa, but I'm not too sure. Oh, only difference other than the extra stuff, it wasn't mixed. It used to be a long time ago, but they changed it. So, I hope that answers your question. Also, I hope you didn't ask because you wanted to go there. Also, I said think, so it could be in some other place as well. So, don't go looking it up, you most likely won't find it. And even still, it doesn't really matter, as it doesn't have any relationship to the plot. But, I will tell you this, if you ever get the chance to go to a mixed spring in Japan, GO! I've been to one and it was amazing. Yes, I'm perverted, but I don't care. Also, they are less expensive and better quality than non-mixed ones, so if not for the girls, go for the money and quality.

Q: What is your favorite character and pairing?

A: This one is hard because I like all the main ones equally, but I will answer anyway. My favorite character would have to be... Kokoa for two reasons. First is because of her personality. Second, I have a weird thing for hot girls with fangs(Now, don't get me wrong. I have really no interest in vampires, but I LOVE hot girls with fangs. Yes, Moka is hot, but I like Kokoa better. Why? I also like smaller breasts. No, I'm not a pedophile or a lolicon, I just like them. I like big breasts, don't get me wrong, I just think smaller ones are cute. Yes I like cute things. And I'm a guy.) Favorite pairing is a tie between Tsukune x Moka and Tsukune x Kokoa.

Q: If you could have a one night stand with one of the girls, who would it be? (Again, not exact wording, but you get it)

A: Now, before I answer that, I need to address some problem. First, I could never do that as I have a girlfriend and I could never cheat on her, no matter what. Second, a one night stand is kind of a bad thing. It usually means you weren't good enough for more. (Not all the time, but some of the time) But, if I had to choose, it would be, Mizore. Why? Simple, she is the best. No, not my favorite, but she would most likely be the most interesting. She is my second favorite character. I wouldn't want my favorite. Why? Because I wouldn't want just one night with her, I would like more than that, so I will choose Mizore.

Q: Have you read the manga or seen the show or both?

A: Both, but I've seen the whole show and only completely read the first manga. I have started the second one, but haven't gotten that far.

Q: When the girls have their babies, will their names be reminiscent of their mothers?

A: Well, that one is hard. Yes and no. Some will, but others will reminiscent what type of monster they are, so look forward to that. Also... STOP USING SUCH BIG WORDS!... they hurt my head... JK. Anyway, I hope that answered your question.

Q: How will Moka's sisters react?

A: Well, seeing that all of them really care about her, they might get mad. Or they might be happy along with her. Hard to say. (Yes, aunt is old lady in Japanese, but that wouldn't have an affect on them at all.)

Q: Is Moka's baby a boy or girl?

A: Yes. You will see in either chapter 13 or 14 (It will depend...)

Q: How will Tsukune's parents react if he got all 6 pregnant?

A: Most likely the same way his mother did when Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari came over, just a million times funnier!

Q: Something to address. (This isn't a question, but like it says, it is something I need to address)

A: First, thank you again, Mediator, I'm glad to see someone knows the definition of pedophilia. But, I need to point something out. Even if it was pedophilia, it is only wrong if the act is performed. There is nothing wrong with writing about it. It's not real and it won't be acted out, so there is no problem with it. No, it isn't right, but fact remains, there is nothing wrong with writing about it. So, please learn the real definition of pedophilia and then talk to me about it. But thanks for reviewing, I do appreciate it.

Q: Will Kou live?

A: You will find out next chapter.

Q: Will Nekonome get with Tsukune and have kids?

A: I don't like giving away plot spoilers, but she will get with him, about the kids, you won't find out till the final chapter... Said too much...

And now, I would like to say some things about the reviewers I love so much.

Any anonymous ones, even if they have names, thank you for your support. Thatscool1, thank you for being a fan. Master Shake Dude, though annoying, thank you. Everyone else as well (Who said nice things) thank you. (Don't want to go through everyone, not enough time)

Now, to Sobeyda, I'm really glad you liked chapter 6, even though it got messed up. That makes me so happy! Also, what is your avatar, it looks familiar, just can't quite tell... Don't have to say if you don't want to.

To Chaosweaver, I need to thank you as well. To know someone with more experence like you likes my story gives me a lot of confidence. Thank you so much!

To Carlos Abraham, thank you as well. I'm glad you like the story.

To everyone else, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You all are the greatest! Truly! Now, Even if I didn't name you, that doesn't mean anything. I love all my reviewers equally and show no bias towards any of you.

And now, thank you to everyone who reviewed nicely, see you later. Chapter 10 will take a while because, well, I need time to write my other stories. But it shouldn't take more than 7 weeks, hopefully won't even take that long.

So, now you all can answer my questions:

1.) What made you want to read this story?

2.) What chapter was your fav? (If you haven't already told me)

3.) Is there anything I can do to make this story better?

4.) How excited are you for the next chapter?

5.) And, who else do you want to see? Like, someone who isn't part of the every day cast.

Now, just an FYI, this chapter has been updated: 0 times. (As more questions come, the number will go up in the summery. Not in the chapter) That will be in the summery and will tell you when I have answered some questions. So...

Review and tell me please!


End file.
